Cuando llegué a tí
by NocillaBubble-chan
Summary: La vida de Kagami cambia cuando un extraño se lo lleva en una nueva ciudad llena de vampiros y residirá con seis purasangres de su misma preparatoria. Pero Kagami tiene algo diferente y especial respecto los otros... Entren, les gustará! :3 Yaoi/ Lemmon AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas! Espero que les gusté este fanfic, realmente tengo pensado que pasen grandes cosas y gracias por entrar! Espero que les guste.

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Yaoi / Lemmon.

CAPÍTULO 1

**The endless river**

_Al despertarme vi una silueta del tamaño de un niño de mi edad. Abrí más los ojos y me acerqué dónde se encontraba, de alguna manera inspiraba confianza. Cuando me acostumbré a la oscuridad, empecé a divisar el cuerpo. Tenía el pelo corto, azul oscuro y la piel morena. Vestía una camiseta blanca manchada de algo rojo con unos pantalones y estaba descalzo. _

_-¿Quién eres? –dije atemorizado. No respondió, sólo continuó con su posición original. Vi como unos pares de colmillos salían de su boca. -¿Eres un vampiro? –pero lo único que obtuve fue el silencio ya presente anteriormente. –Tranquilo, no te haré nada. Puedes contestarme. – le cogí de la mano y lo senté junto a mí encima de mi cama. No se movía, sólo se dejaba llevar. De repente vi cómo se acercaba a mí, abriendo ligeramente su boca, en la que pude ver con más exactitud los colmillos. Me empujó, de forma que él quedó encima de mí y lentamente se deslizó ante mi cuello. –Nee, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –de repente sentí como dos colmillos afilados penetraban mi carne. –Aaghh… -dije quejándome. No tenía fuerzas para quitármelo de encima, pero tenía que hacer algo. Ese monstruo estaba bebiendo mi sangre. Intenté luchar pero me subió las muñecas encima de mi cabeza. Sentía como bebía mi sangre, cómo se la tragaba desesperadamente. Dolía, y mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada… _

Desperté jadeando. Había sudado mucho. _Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. ¿No puedo simplemente olvidarlo?_ Cada noche tenía ese mismo sueño y es que fuera precisamente uno bueno. No entendía como cada día se me podía repetir esa pesadilla.

Mis padres murieron hace aproximadamente unos 12 años así que de momento vivo solo, pero últimamente estoy recibiendo llamadas de alguien el cual asegura ser mi abuelo paterno. Muchas veces me repite que cuando esté preparado me llevará con él, en un sitio donde todo es diferente del pueblo en el que vivo. Me hospedo en un piso el cual me lo paga la casera, una señora mayor con mucha mala hostia, en un pueblo cerca de la Prefectura de Tottori, Japón. Tengo 17 años y este curso empiezo la preparatoria. Estaréis pensando que es bastante imposible que un chico de 17 años viva solo y pague sus gastos, pero no. Cuando mis padres murieron todos mis costes fueron pagados por alguien de paradero desconocido. No sé quién es ni porqué lo hace. La muerte de mis padres fue un acontecimiento bastante impactante para mí hasta el punto que llegué a no comer. Es por eso que puedo afirmar que la casera, aun siendo una persona muy desagradable, me salvó la vida. Me atendió todo momento, haciéndome la comida, preparándome los baños cuando llegaba del instituto, etc. Es por eso que tengo que devolverle el favor y estar condenado a ser su esclavo sexual. Nah, es coña. Pero si trabajo para ella. De tanto en tanto le ayudo con la tienda de golosinas que tiene bajo del piso.

Después de levantarme de la cama me metí en la ducha dispuesto a empezar el curso, pero cuando terminé de ducharme escuché a la vieja desde abajo.

-¡KAGAMI! – gritó y escuché los pasos del diablo acercándose. – ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ESTAS YA ABAJO DESAYUNANDO? – acabó enfadada.

-Ahora iba a bajar, no hace falta que te pongas en ese estado. –contesté refunfuñando.

-No me contestes. –y me dio una colleja en la nuca. – Por cierto, tienes a alguien al teléfono. –suspiré al caer que ya sabía quién era. Salí de la habitación un bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, alcanzando el teléfono.

-Yo. –dije molesto por hacerme perder el tiempo.

-Buenos días, nieto – dijo ese hombre desconocido. –Estoy al caer, te voy a llevar conmigo. He hablado ya con la casera que te cuida… – _Si… que me cuida… _\- y ya está enterada. Te vienes conmigo a Tokio. Ah, y estoy a 250 metres de tu casa, así que date prisa en hacer la maleta y baja ya. –y colgó. _¿Pero qué cojones acaba de pasar? _

-¡VIEJA! ¿Tú has hablado con ese viejo y le has seguido la corriente? ¿Y si es un secuestrador y me quieren vender? – grité pidiendo explicaciones.

-No digas tonterías Kagami. Es tu abuelo y ya te lo ha dicho mil veces. Por lo menos de esta manera podré sacarte de encima…

-Oi vieja no seas cruel, sabes que siempre te he querido y que mi vida sin ti no es na… -fui interrumpido por un par de collejas.

-Calla y ve a prepararte las maletas. O si no te tiro todo por el balcón.

-Vale, vale… - dije refunfuñando, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Empecé a hacer las maletas, no entendía la situación. ¿En serio me estaba yendo a vivir con un viejo que desconozco? Cuando terminé escuché la bocina de un coche. Miré por la ventana y lo único que vi fui una limusina negra. _¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?_ Bajé por las escaleras y me encontré a la casera llorando silenciosamente. _Si en el fondo es un trozo de pan. _La abracé y me lo devolvió.

-Kagami, quiero que sepas que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti y que si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré aquí para lo que sea. Pero intenta no volver, que no quiero ver tu desagradable cara por aquí. –dijo lloriqueando.

-Gracias obā-san, yo también te quiero. – dije despidiéndome.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la tienda y salí. Tenía la sensación de que después de esto pasaría algo inesperado y que mi vida cambiaría por completo. Allí estaba la limusina con cuatro hombres, tres de ellos vestidos de traje negro y otro, mucho más mayor el cual se caracterizaba por su pelo rojo, con un traje normal pero que a la vez parecía que valiese millonadas.

-Buenos días, nieto – dijo el más grande.

-Buenos días. –dije tímidamente, intimidado por el ambiente.

Pusieron mis pertinencias en el maletero y subí a la parte trasera, junto con el mayor y dos de los chicos que llevaban traje. El otro sería en conductor, supongo. Al principio no hablaba nadie y el ambiente estaba bastante tenso hasta que el que me llamaba nieto empezó.

-Te sorprenderá que venga alguien y te lleve a un lugar desconocido para ti. Me llamo Shinichi Kagami y soy el padre de tu padre. –abrí los ojos sorprendido. _¿Él es mi abuelo de verdad? _–Exactamente. Soy tu abuelo. Y soy un vampiro también. -¿_Me acaba de leer la mente? _–Sí, tengo la habilidad de leer la mente de los demás, así que quedarte en silencio pensando no funcionará.

-Pero… ¿puedes por lo menos parar de leerme la mente? – dije ruborizado intentando no pensar por dentro, pero aún lo hacía más.

-Taiga, relájate. No soy una amenaza. Estoy aquí para que vivas conmigo y con mi esposa, tu abuela, es decir, la madre de tu padre. –dijo.

-¿Y por qué no viniste antes? Justo cuando murieron. –pregunté confundido.

-Porqué quería que crecieras siendo fuerte y no como un protegido. De esta forma, es aprendido a que aunque muera alguien querido, la vida sigue adelante y no por eso tú también mereces morir. Es muy importante este paso si tenía que llevarte conmigo. –contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces, ¿erais vosotros quién pagabais mis gastos?

-Así es. – afirmó.

-Pero no entiendo porque necesito prepararme tanto para ir a vivir con vosotros. – dije confuso.

-No es que te llevemos a hacer el servicio militar ni nada por el estilo. Estoy en una posición gracias a mi trabajo que podía traerte problemas. Soy el presidente de la Corporativa Starif, no sé si te suena. – _Mm, creo que sí. Recuerdo que al volver a casa, pasando por una tienda de televisiones, vi una noticia en la que comentaba que esta empresa era la más grande, en todos los aspectos, del mundo. _– Correcto. Debido a mi estatus como el mayor empresario de esta empresa, no podía traerte en esas condiciones. Pero quiero aclarar que tu abuela y yo siempre hemos velado por ti. –acabó. No sabía que pensar, todo iba demasiado rápido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –mi abuelo afirmó. -¿Cómo es que tú eres un vampiro y mi padre no? –pregunté curioso. Este tema de vampiros me interesaba, quería sacar algo de información a ver si podía solucionar lo de las pesadillas.

-No es que no sea vampiro. Tu padre es un vampiro pero nunca te lo dijo para no perjudicarte. Lo que sí es verdad es que tu madre no lo es. Pero tú, Taiga, tienes sangre de la realeza y eso no quitará que un día empieces a convertirte en uno de nosotros. Al ser una mezcla entre purasangre y humano, el proceso de transformación no se da cuando la madre está embarazada.

-¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Yo soy un vampiro? ¿Y qué es eso de purasangre? –pregunté rápidamente para que me explicara más detalles.

-Taiga, es muy repentino esto, pero te prometo que te lo contaré. Sólo te contaré que los purasangres son vampiros puros, que la sangre no se ha manchado con otra de bajo nivel. Para que lo entiendas, el mundo de los vampiros está dividido en niveles, de mayor a menor, están los purasangres, después los nobles y finalmente los artesanos o de nivel Z. Hay muy pocos purasangres hoy en día y tú, tienes sangre pura y a la vez humana, que eso es algo muy único ya que pocos bebés, cuando están fecundándose viven. – arqueé una ceja. _¿Y ya está?_ -Tengo algo más que añadir. –dijo mirándome mal. – Cada vampiro tiene un poder, diferente al de los demás. Es por eso que yo tengo la capacidad de leer mentes.

-¿Y yo tendré un poder especi… -fui interrumpido.

-Además –dijo ignorándome. –vivirás en una escuela, exactamente en la que asistirás, con más chicos, menos los domingos que tienes permitido visitarnos. – volví a arquear la ceja. –Esos chicos con los que vivirás son únicamente purasangre, menos en la preparatoria, que encontraras nobles también. Asegúrate que nadie se entere que eres medio humano medio purasangre. - _¿Por qué? – _Tú sólo hazlo.

Mierda, estaba harto que escuchase lo que en ese momento estaba pensando pero no podía evitarlo. Quería preguntarle muchas más cosas, sobre los chicos, sobre mis padres, los vampiros, cuando me transformaría, pero finalizó el tema cuando empezó a hablar de la cuidad en general, que si era bonita, que si habían muchos árboles. ¿Y a mí que coño me importaba eso?

Me dijo que hoy empezaba el curso escolar, pero que como hoy sólo había la ceremonia me la podía saltar. Dijo también que hoy podría dormir en casa, para conocer a la abuela y cenar en familia, que él ya lo justificaría y que no habría problemas.

_Madre del amor de la virgen y de la luz. _Eso fue lo que pensé al ver la casa donde mis abuelos vivían. Era casi como un palacio. La casa era blanca, con el tejado azul escuro. Una escalera que parecía más cara que mi pueblo junto conectaba con la puerta principal, acompañada de unos sirvientes que estaban inclinándose, recibiéndonos. Entramos y lo primero con lo que me quedé flipando fue con otra escalera, esta vez una mucho más grande que la anterior. A simple vista parecía de mármol pero estaba seguro que no se trataría de un material tan vulgar como éste. De la escalera tan grandiosa bajó una mujer, más o menos de la misma edad de mi abuelo. Vestía arreglada pero tampoco iba muy cargada de cosas caras. Al verme de repente empezó de correr hacia mí, a lo que me asusté.

-Mi querido nieto ~ -dijo tirándome de los cachetes. – Hace tanto que no te veo mi amor, ¡hace ya 16 años, casi 17! –añadió abrazándome. – Dale besitos a tu abuela –me cogió de la cara y empezó a darme besos a las mejillas con una fuera brutal.

-Cariño, deja ya al pobre chico – dijo mi abuelo, intentando liberarme de su besuqueo.

Mi abuela sonrió. – Me llamo Miaka Shitsuki y soy la madre de tu padre, querido. –se presentó.

Después de esa bienvenida, cogí mis cosas, negándome a que me las llevara un sirviente, y me enseñaron mi habitación. Nunca había visto una habitación tan grande. Como mínimo, y sin exagerar, esta habitación tenía más metros cuadrados que el piso del pueblo. En ella había una cama con mesitas de noche, un armario donde más tarde puse mi maleta sin deshacerla teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente me iba a vivir con unos chicos que no conocía, una mesa para estudiar y un ventanal con los puertas enormes que daban a una terraza.

-Mi amor, descansa un poco y cuando sea la hora de comer ya te llamaré, ¿vale? – afirmé un poco confuso y me besó la mejilla.

Pues la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. Primero me tiré en la cama, por cierto muy blandita y cómoda. Después salí a la terraza. Mi habitación daba a un jardín lleno de flores, el cual me di cuenta que estaba cerrado de forma que nadie entrase. Finalmente decidí ir a explorar un poco más la casa y al ver que no había nada interesante decidí ir a ayudar a mi abuela a hacer la cena.

\- Oba-chan, ¿puedo ayudarte? –pregunté sonriendo.

-Pues claro querido. –respondió. La ayudé en todo lo que pude, después de todo quería agradecerle que me dejaran vivir lo poco que fuera con ellos y no ser una molestia.

-Nee Oba-chan, ¿cómo eran mis padres?

-Oh, querido. A tus padres todo el mundo les veía como la pareja modelo. Eran muy felices. Se conocieron un día por la calle cuando iban al instituto, todo e ir a uno diferente. Cada vez se encontraron más frecuentemente y bueno al paso del tiempo se enamoraron. Piensa que para ellos era imposible este amor, tu padre era un vampiro mientras que tu madre era humana y eso estaba aún mal visto. Cuando te tuvieron los dos tenían miedo de lo que te podía pasar a tu, pero el amor que vivía entre ellos permitió tu nacimiento. Te criaron saludablemente y estaban muy felices. Cuando naciste fuimos a verte, tu abuelo y yo, pero decidimos no involucrarnos más con vosotros por el peligro que podíamos causar.

-¿Qué peligro Oba-chan?

-Taiga, mi amor, tú eres diferente. Supongo que ya te lo habrá explicado mi esposo. Eres el hijo de un purasangre y de una humana y eso raramente se ve. Y eso es lo que la gente malvada busca. Al ir nosotros te exhibimos, pero por suerte no llegó a pasar nada.

-¿Es por eso que mis padres murieron?

-Así es. Tus padres murieron protegiéndote del mal. Pero, hijo, no te lo tomes como si fuera tu culpa. –dijo cogiéndome el mentón para que le mirara a la cara.

Cuando terminamos de cenar fui directo a mi habitación a dormir. Me daba más de lo mismo si otra vez aparecían esos sueños, sólo quería descansar…

Y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, habrá más! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, y hasta otra! Besos! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Y aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic pero antes me gustaría responder algunas reviews.

**Lanita21: **muchas gracias por comentarme en los fanfic que publico! Sé que siempre estás ahí jejeje.

**Aria: **realmente me alegra que te atrajera la historia y si, a mí también me encantan estos dos temas! :D

**Zhena HiK**: Tranquii que no abandonaré la historia jaja así que espero que te guste. Siempre me han encantado las historias de los vampiros, así que decidí juntar KnB y este tema pero personalizarlo, como tú dices. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tengo que confesar que me encantó lo último que pusiste de que a inspiración este conmigo ;')

**Shia1624: **Gracias! Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

En general muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que os siga gustando! (:

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

**Coming back to life**

_-Por favor. – dije restriñéndome de dolor. –Ya déjame. –El chico seguía encima de mí engullendo mi sangre. –Mm… -me retorcí de dolor. _

_-¿Sabes?- escuché decir al chico por primera vez. –Si estás quieto y te tranquilizas puede que llegues hasta sentir placer. – al escuchar eso me sonrojé. _

_-¡Ya para! –dije intentado sacármelo de encima, pero de nuevo introdujo sus afilados colmillos en mi cuello para continuar alimentándose. _

-¡Aaahh! –grité despertando rápidamente. _Otra vez esa pesadilla. Uf… _Ya era de día pero aún no había sonado el despertador. Salí de la cama y abrí las puertas que daban a la terraza para ventilarme. En breves iría a la ducha pero antes quería contemplar esa hermosa vista que daba al jardín de flores. _Me pregunto por qué habrá un jardín como este aquí. Que yo sepa, normalmente los jardines se sitúan dónde se encuentra la puerta principal, pero teniéndolo aquí es como si quisiesen que nadie lo viera. _Dejé de preguntarme cosas estúpidas y fui a la ducha a refrescarme. Cuando bajé a desayunar con las maletas ya preparadas, mis abuelos estaban sentados y los sirvientes les traían el desayuno.

-Buenos días, querido. –dijo la abuela sonriendo felizmente. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias oba-chan. –respondí. –Buenos días a los dos. –dije sentándome para desayunar.

-Bueno, Taiga. ¿Estás preparado para ir a tu nueva preparatoria? – preguntó el abuelo.

-Mm… creo que si… - _¿Realmente estoy preparado? Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no se si estaré bien ahí… _

-Claro que está preparado. Pero mira que carita tiene mi amor, estoy segura que harás muchos amigos, Taiga. –añadió mi abuelo agarrándome los cachetes.

-Uggh... obaban… no puedo hablaaar sii ma coges tan fuartee…

-Deja al crio ya, cariño. Ah, por cierto Taiga, tengo tu uniforme. – se levantó para coger algo que estaba encima del brazo del sofá y le quitó el plástico que llevaba. -¿Qué te parece?

Primero me enseño los pantalones de color azul marino con rayas blancas que hacían juego con la chaqueta, una americana muy formal. La corbata era de un color rojo muy intenso.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que no todos los estudiantes van igual. Este color de uniforme sólo lo llevan los purasangre, que eso es lo que eres tú. Así también podrás identificar fácilmente quien es un noble y quien uno de tu clase. –argumentó el abuelo.

-¿Tan desesperada está la sociedad que tiene que jerarquizarlo todo? –pregunté pero mi abuelo no me contestó y mi abuela únicamente sonrió.

Me puse el uniforme y cogí mis pertenencias. Ya era hora de ir a clase, pero antes tenía que pasarme por los dormitorios. Casi acabo muerto al negarme a no abrazar a mi abuela y fui forzado a la tortura de estar casi 10 segundos sin poder respirar. No sabía cómo esa mujer tenía tanta maldita fuerza. Mi abuelo sólo me dio un mapa y tuve la suerte de que estaba dibujado por él mismo. Por suerte, de camino al dormitorio no me perdí. El dormitorio era más o menos como la casa de mis abuelos, o el palacio prácticamente. Bueno, no tan exagerado, pero si era grande. Piqué a la puerta pero nadie respondía así que decidí entrar sin permiso.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –dije esperanzado a ver si podía encontrar una alma viva en ese local. –Soy el nuevo chico que tenía que venir está mañana. – pero nadie contestaba. Lo primero que te encontrabas al entrar era un salón con tres sofás rojos rodeando una mesa de madera. En los laterales había dos escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-Mmh… ¿quién está ahí ~~~? – dijo un chico saliendo de una habitación de esa misma planta. Tenía el pelo violeta y era… alto. Muy alto. Estaba comiendo snacks y en la mano cogía como mínimo cuatro bolsas de golosinas.

-Soy el nuevo chico que tenía que venir esta mañana. –dije aún sorprendido.

-Mmmmh… ~ así que tu ereeees Kaga-chiiiiiin. – de repente cambio la cara de alegría a una de preocupación. –Nee Kaga-chiiiiin~… no le dirás a nadie todo lo que he cogido de la cocina, ¿verdad? Será nuestro pequeño secreto. –y posó un ligero beso sobre mis labios.

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTAS HACIENDO? –grité sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiin~… Hueles demasiadooo biieeeeen~~… mejor incluso que los dulces. –dijo oliéndome.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? –escuché una voz que provenía del piso de arriba. _Un momento. Este se parece a… _Se acercó a toda velocidad y me cogió del mentón. Era moreno, tenía el pelo azul y corto. Sólo vestía unos pantalones en los que podías ver el principio de su ropa interior.

-Mmm… te pareces a alguien… -dijo examinándome cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo? –dije al ver su reacción.

-Pff… si quieres flirtear conmigo lo tendrás que hacer mejor que esto –dijo riéndose a carcajadas lo que me molestó.

-Oi, no estoy flirteando contigo, imbécil. –me cogió de la corbata roja del uniforme, intentando intimidarme.

-Ya basta. –se escuchó otra vez desde el segundo piso. Esta vez la voz provenía de un pelirrojo bajito que estaba apoyado en los pasamanos de las escaleras. Estaba acompañado de dos chicos más, cada uno con un color de pelo diferente. Uno era rubio y el otro tenía el pelo de un color verdoso. Ambos estaban a un lado del pelirrojo. –Daiki, vístete. –y el peli azul se fue. –Buenos días, Taiga. - _¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre?_ –Veo que ya conoces a dos de nuestros acompañantes de dormitorio. Me llamo Seijuro Akashi y soy el gerente de los dormitorios. El que tiene el pelo violeta se llama Atsushi Murasakibara, el que se acaba de ir es Aomine Daiki. El de mi derecha es Ryota Kise, el de mi izquierda se llama Shintaro Midorima y por último, _¿por último? Pero si no hay nadie más., Tetsuya Kuroko. _De repente apareció un chico de pelo azul celeste al lado del rubio.

-¡Pero si él no estaba antes! –dije medio atemorizado medio sorprendido. Akashi sonrió.

-Tetsu ha estado desde que hemos venido aquí, con nosotros. –respondió con la misma expresión. –Ahora Ryota que ayudará con tus pertenencias, no deshagas las maletas porque no da tiempo, después ya lo harás a no ser que quieras llegar tarde a clase.

Cogí la maleta y subí por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso en el que me esperaba el rubio.

-Kise, ¿verdad? –pregunté intentando recordar todos los nombres.

-Siiiiiiii ~ -respondí emocionado. –Estoy muy contento que estés aquí con nosotros Kagamicchiiiiin~

El segundo piso daba a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones. Me orientó, enseñándome a quien pertenecían las habitaciones. La del chico de pelo azul era la que se encontraba delante de la mía. _¿De qué me suena ese chico? Es como si lo conociera de toda la vida. _

-Bueno, Kagamicchin, esta es tu habitación. No es muy grande pero es muy cómoda. Además es divertido convivir con todos. –dijo alegremente. –Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese uniforme. –añadió con risa picarona.

-Todos fuera, ¡YA! –dijo un voz que venía del vestíbulo. Seguramente sería de ese pelirrojo mandón.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos ya, Kagamicchiiiiin. –dijo Kise.

Salimos los seis de los dormitorios. Sentía vergüenza ajena con la diversidad de colores de pelo que había. Parecíamos un puto arcoíris. Los únicos que hablaron durante el camino de ida a clase fueron Kuroku y Kise. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal de la preparatoria todo el mundo estaba callado observándonos. Nadie decía nada y la gente empezaba a mirarme sólo a mí y sabía el motivo. El abuelo me lo había dicho.

En mi curso había cuatro clases. Yo estaba en la A con Kuroko. En la B estaba Midorima, Aomine y Kise y en la D Akashi y Murisakibara. Todas las clases eran aburridísimas y me dormía en todo momento.

-Mi-kun… Kagami-kun... –desperté. Me estaba llamando Kuroko y estaba toda la clase mirándome. El profesor estaba delante mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señor Kagami, si no le interesan mis clases tiene toda la libertad de irse.

-Nonono, lo siento. –dije con ganas de irme pero sabía que repercutiría de alguna manera y no quería ponerme en problemas el primer día de clases.

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! –dijo sin parar de reírse. -¿Te has quedado dormido todas la clases? –y seguía.

-Aomine, preocúpate por tus problemas que tú vas por el mismo camino. – dijo el de pelo verde y con el dedo en medio se ajustaba las gafas. –Has estado casi todas las clases durmiendo hasta que te has saltado las últimas para dormir en la azotea. – el peli azul se resignó y cruzó los brazos.

Los seis nos encontramos en la salida de las clases y fuimos dirección a los dormitorios.

Cuando llegamos todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. Akashi me dijo que las 7 era la hora de la ducha y a las 8 cenaríamos. También me dijo que en los dormitorios sólo había una única norma que todos tenían que seguir sin excepción: siempre que en una puerta esté echado el pestillo, nunca se podía entrar. Sinceramente no entendí esta norma. ¿Es que vendrían chicas a pasar lo noche y era un signo en plan poner la toalla al pomo de la puerta? Me tumbé en mi cama destrozado de lo cansado que estaba. Todo había cambiado tan rápidamente… _¿Qué estará haciendo oba-san? ¿Y los abuelos?_ _Si estuviese aún en el pueblo llegaría a casa y ese demonio de mujer ya me estaría gritando, la echo de menos…_

-Mi… Gami…. ¡KAGAMI! – me desperté inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de alguien. Era Aomine.

-¿Qué quieres? No tenías que gritarme… -dije bostezando.

-Si quieres ducharte más vale que te des prisa, los demás ya están dentro.

-Mmm… me lo podías haber dicho antes… -respondí aún medio dormido.

-¡Pero si llevo como 10 minutos intentando despertarte, Baka!

Salí de la cama y cogí mis coses de la ducha. Aomine me acompañó y me enseñó donde estaban los baños. Antes de llegar había como una pequeña sala en la que dejabas tus pertenencias y conectaba con el baño. Era enorme y estaba todo hecho de madera. Había una bañera enorme y al lado estaban las duchas con taburetes, también de madera. Todos estaban dentro.

-Kagaaamicchin~ por fiiiin ya estás aquí –dijo el rubio.

-Te estábamos esperandoo Kaga-chiiin –añadió Murasakibara comiendo dulces.

-Murasakibara-kun, pensaba que tenías prohibido comer dentro el baño. –dijo Kuroko.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no come dulces. –dijo Midorima ajustándose las gafas.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiin~ ¿me dejarías probar tu dulce sangre? –me preguntó Murasakibara.

-¿Mi sangre? ¿Qué? –respondí sorprendido ante esa pregunta.

-Siiiii~ tu sangreee~ Hueles demasiado bien Kaga-chiiiin

-Oi, basta ya. –dijo Aomine con cara de molestia. Seguía preguntándome si lo había visto alguna vez. _Me suena de algo… y no sé de qué… _-¿y tú por qué me miras? –me preguntó el de pelo azul.

-No, nada. –respondí aún pensativo.

-Bueno, Taiga. Supongo que sabes cuál es tu posición en estos momentos. –empezó Akashi. –Tienes que tener en cuenta que eres como nosotros, no ese chico que vivía en un pueblo desolado. Provienes de una familia el nivel más alto de celebridad que puede haber por todo el mundo y eres joven. La diferencia es que eres un purasangre y a la vez un humano. No sé si eres consciente de que para los vampiros, lo mejor que puede haber son los purasangre y los humanos y tú, eres la combinación de los dos. Supongo que te habrá dicho que abuelo que tengas cuidado, no por nosotros, sino por el resto. En el mundo de los vampiros, lo que más se busca es este tipo de personas. Es importante que si alguien te reclama para que bebas su sangre te niegues, de esa manera no formarás un vínculo con esta. Cada vez que dos sangres se mezclan existe un vínculo que las une. También es importante que sepas que cuando alguien bebe de ti esta siente todo lo que tú experimentas en ese momento. Y no te dejes llevar por el placer que se siente cuando beben de ti… - me sonrojé cuando acabó la explicación.

-¿Placer? – Pregunté –Cada vez que tengo ese sueño no es que siente exactamente… -paré sin terminar la frase y miré a Aomine. -¿Eras tú? Tú eres el que sales en mis sueños. –me levanté de la bañera y ambas manos llegaron hasta su cuello impidiendo que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. –¡Por eso me sonabas tanto! ¡Tú eres el que bebió de mí cuando era sólo un crío! ¡ERES UN…- iba a golpearle cuando alguien me lo impidió.

-Nee Kagachiiiiin, será mejor que te tranquilices… -dijo Murasakibara.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿SABES POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO? CADA NOCHE TENIENDO LA MISMA PUTA PESADILLA?

-Kagamicchin, ¿y si salimos y lo hablamos conjuntamente? – propuso Kise.

-Que os jodan. –salí de la bañera, fui a mi cuarto y puse el pestillo. _¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Es que me estaba confirmando que fue él? Después de tanto tiempo nunca más vino y tampoco me dijo nada. ¿Y si bebió de mí por qué no se formó un vínculo?_

-Kagami-kun. ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó detrás de la puerta Kuroko.

-No. ¿No ves que está el pestillo puesto?

-Por eso pregunto. –y no insistió más en la puerta. –Sólo quiero que sepas que Aomine no es un mal chico. Puede que sea un imbécil, vago, egoísta, hipócrita y una lista infinita de cosas negativas… pero nunca quiso hacerte daño. En todo caso, supongo que él mismo ya te explicará su versión de la historia. Sólo quería que supieses eso. Recuerda que a las 8 cenamos.

A las 8 vino Kise a recordarme que bajara, que ya estaba la cena en la mesa pero no me presenté y me quedé dormido.

_-Duele… duele mucho… por… favor… para… _

Desperté jadeando. _De nuevo ese sueño… _Tenía mucha sed y a la vez hambre. Miré el despertador y aún eran las 3 y media. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina a ver si había algo para picar. Cogí unas patatas y al tragar casi vomito. _¿Desde cuándo son tan repugnantes? _Pasé de comer aún estar hambriento y fui a la nevera para beber agua. Por alguna razón me saciaba la sed pero no del todo hasta que me maree. Me caí al suelo.

-¿Quién está ahí~? – dijo Murasakibara y al verme al suelo me cogió rápidamente. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kaga-chiiiin? –preguntó preocupado.

-No… lo sé… estoy hambriento y tengo mucha sed… pero la… comida casi la vomita y el agua no me sacia… -dijo jadeando. Me costaba respirar, sentía que me ahogaba. Todos los chicos bajaron para ver qué pasaba.

-Está empezando. –dijo Akashi. –Cómo dijo Kagami-sama.

-Aaah… -me retorcí de dolor. Cada vez me costaba más respirar y jadeaba más rápidamente. –No... Puedo…

Aomine se acercó a mí y se subió la manga. Con los colmillos se hizo dos agujeros en la muñeca.

-Bebe. –dijo sin más. Me negué con la cabeza. Tenía miedo, pero el olor que provenía de su muñera era increíble. –Kagami, tienes que beber. Estás en proceso de transformación.

-Al mes después de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños tu cuerpo cambia para convertirse en un vampiro, combinando un ser de purasangre y un humano. – continuó Kise. -Por eso es imprescindible que alimentes bien tu cuerpo. No es que después vayas a vomitar toda la comida, es sólo que en este proceso el cuerpo lo único que necesita es sangre. –Aomine me puso más cerca su brazo y seguí negándome.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiin ~~, sino vas a beber su sangre, bebe la mía. –dijo Murasakibara.

-No, Murasakibara-kun. Que beba la mía. –propuso Kuroko.

-Discrepo. Estoy seguro que lo más correcto es que beba la mía. –dijo el que se ajustaba las gafas.

-Basta. Todo y que aún no se ha formado el vínculo entre Daiki y Taiga, es mejor que por seguridad se la dé él. –comentó Akashi.

-No… quiero sangre… Aahh… -me retorcí aún más de dolor hasta que sentí que una gota de sangre bajaba por mi lengua. Aomine me había puesto su muñeca en la boca. Su sangre tenía un gusto dulce y cálido. Cerré los ojos y agarré su muñeca disfrutando del sabor. Presionaba mi lengua en sus dos agujeros para que saliera más de esa herida. No podía parar. Era lo más bueno que había probado en toda mi vida. _Quiero más… _Pero hubo un momento que no salía ya nada. La herida se estaba curando. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Aomine, que estaba mirándome, levemente sonrojado. Aparté rápidamente su brazo asustado por lo que en ese momento acababa de sentir.

-¿Estaba buena, Kagamicchin? –preguntó Kise sonriendo. No respondí, sólo tapaba con mi brazo mi boca pensando en lo que había pasado. _Nunca más, juro que nunca más voy a probar la sangre de nuevo. _

Desperté la mañana siguiente. _Es extraño… esta noche no he tenido esa pesadilla… _Me puse mi uniforme y bajé a desayunar.

-Kagami. Hoy estás radiante. ¿No te lo he dicho antes? – dijo Midorima.

-Midorima, si quieres algo sólo pídemelo. No hace falta que me digas esas cosas extrañas… -respondí indignado.

-Pues la verdad es que se me estaba haciendo muy difícil decirte eso, estúpido. Necesito que vayas a despertar a Aomine. –pidió.

Subí otra vez las escaleras y me detuve en su puerta.

-Aomine. Ya es de día. –pero no hubo respuesta alguna. –Voy a entrar, con permiso. –abrí la puerta y por suerte no estaba echado el pestillo. Dormía relajadamente en su cama. –Aomine. Ya es de día. Oi despiértate que llegaremos tarde. –de repente un brazo me empujó hacia él. –Oi, Ahomine. Ya para. –dije intentado libertarme de su abrazo. -¡DESPIERTA YA!

-Mmm… Oi Bakagami, no hace falta que me grites así…

-Oh no, perdona. Ahora mismo voy a subirte el desayuna y te lleno de besos. –contesté irónico saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué en mi vaso hay algo rojo? –pregunté molesto.

-Es tu ración de sangre diaria. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. –respondió Akashi.

-Pero yo no quiero sangre.

-Me da igual lo que quieras. Estas bajo mi tutela de momento y me harás caso.

-Pues ya puedes injerírmela porque ni de coña me pienso beber esto. –cogí mi mochila y salí de casa sin esperarlos.

-Aagghh Kurokooo~… tengo hambreeee…~ -dije entre clases.

-Lo siento, Kagami-kun. Es tu culpa por ser tan terco y no obedecer a Akashi.

-Aghh… me voy a echarme la siesta… -y salí de clase antes de que el profesor viniera. En la clase B aún no había llegado el profesor y Kise estaba fuera flirteando con algunas chicas.

-Kagamicchiin. ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó el rubio.

-A la azotea a dormir. No me siento muy bien.

-Nee Kagamicchin… cuando te sientas hambriento, toma esto. –depositó en mi mano una caja blanca llena de pastillitas sonriendo.

Cuando llegué a la azotea investigué esa cajita que me había dado Kise. La abrí y saqué una de las muchas pastillas que había dentro. Eran pequeñas y rosadas. Tragué una para ver si funcionaba y me quedé dormido.

Sentí que alguien me desabrochaba mi camisa y que mi piel desnuda se quejaba con el roce del frio viento. Abrí los ojos me encontré dos chicos sonriendo.

-Nee chico medio humano medio purasangre. Será mejor que te quedes quieto y disfrutes de esto. –vi cómo acercaba sus afilados colmillos en mi cuello desnudo pero estaba tan sorprendido que no hice nada, sólo cerré los ojos y sentí como un peso que quitaba de encima. Cuando los abrí sólo vi a Aomine y los otros estaban tumbados al suelo.

-Imbéciles. –dijo con una expresión que no había visto antes. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. -¿Y tú Bakagami por qué no hiciste nada? –estaba tan alegre y sorprendido a la vez que lo único que hice fue abrazarle pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me aparté rápidamente, pero volví a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de estar hambriento y de tener mucha hambre así que tomé dos de esas pastillas que me dio Kise. -¿No me digas que Kise te ha dado esas pastillas? –preguntó pero no le respondí, intentaba controlar mi hiperventilación. –Oi, Bakagami, puedes tomarte todas las pastillas que quieras que tarde o temprano tendrás que beber sangre. Es algo que no podrás evitar.

Esa tarde, cuando volvimos de la preparatoria y estaba en mi cuarto empezaban a dolerme los caninos. Fui al baño para ver si tenía caries pero nada.

-Te duele porque te están creciendo los colmillos, Kagamicchin~- dijo Kise al verme inspeccionándome los dientes.

-¿Colmillos? ¿Yo? –dijo asombrado. –Pero yo no quiero colmillos.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh? Kagamicchin, eres un medio vampiro medio humano, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Tienes que asumirlo y ya está. Cuando acaben de crecer y te sientas hambriento saldrán por sí mismos, instintivamente. Volví a sentir esa sensación de que me faltaba el aire y tomé por tercera vez en el día dos pastillas más. –Ah, y Kagamicchin… no abuses mucho de estas pastillas. Ten en cuenta que también pueden hacer el efecto contrario si tomas demasiadas. –acabó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy! Gracias por leer hasta aquí y no duden en dejar reviews para sugerirme, preguntarme, etc lo que sea! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Ya volví por fiiiin con un nuevo capítulo! :D Este es bastante *ejem* pervertido *ejem*, pero antes me gustaría responder algunas reviews porque realmente me encanta que me escribáis :3.

**shia1624****: **jajajaja sii aomine estuvo super lindo protegiendo a kagami *-*. Me diste una idea con lo de desobedecer a Akashi! Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por comentar :D.

**Zhena HiK****: **Entiendo esa sensación de que alguien empiece un fanfic que te gusta y que la persona que lo escriba no lo siga D: *deprimida*.

Jejjeje estoy contentísima de encontrar a alguien tan *ejem* pervertida *ejem* como yo. Tengo planeado muchas cosas que seguramente te gustarán muahahahha. Espero que sigas interesada y gracias por apoyarme!

**lanita21****: **Graciiiias por comentarme! Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

En general quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan. Os quiero! ;*

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Comfortably numb **

_¿El efecto contrario? ¿A qué se refiere con hacer el efecto contrario? _Kise se fue y volví a tomarme dos de esas pastillas que neutralizaban el monstruo que quería salir de mí. _¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? Yo nunca pedí ser un chupasangre… _Salí del baño y sentí como me caía y que el dolor se centraba en mi culo. Levanté la vista y vi un gigante de pelo violeta.

-Ups… lo siento, Kaga-chiiiiiin ~. –dijo Murasakibara arrodillándose para comprobar si me había hecho daño alguno. – ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Aggh… nono, tranquilo. –contesté tocando en el sitio donde provenía el dolor.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiiin… ¿Ya te alimentas correctamente? –me preguntó. –Siente que tu sangre no huele como siempre.

-¿Si me alimento correctamente? Pues claro, como siempre, con vosotros. –respondí.

-No me refiero a la comida humana sino a la sangre Kaga-chiiiiiiiin~~. –dijo sonriendo. –Ahora es cuando tienes que alimentarte mejor. Y supongo que no soy el primero en decírtelo. –añadió al ver mi cara de "otra vez esa mierda".

-Ya te lo he dicho, Murasakibara. No pienso beber eso. – y me levanté para irme a mi cuarto.

-Nee Kaga-chiiin ~… no te vayas aún. – dijo cogiéndome de la cintura impidiendo que me fuera. –Eres demasiado lindo Kaga-chiiiiiin.

-Oi, déjame ya. Quiero irme a mi habitación. –dije intentado liberarme.

-No quiero ~~ quiero mi dulceeee ~~~… -me cogió del cuello para apartarme y que mi cuello quedase descubierto. –Hueles demasiado biiiien Kagaa-chiiiiin~. –sentí como algo afilado intentaba penetrar la carne de mi cuello.

-Oi Murasakibara, quítate… ¡He dicho que te quites! –un hilo de sangre corrió por mi cuello. –OI… ¡QUE ME DEJES YA! –sentí que el peso del gigante que estaba envistiéndome el cuello desvanecía.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO TE PASA, GILIPOLLAS? –de repente me estaba abrazando otra persona, esta vez alguien que tenía el pelo azul oscuro, pero no podía ver lo que estaba pasando. -¿QUIÉN COÑO TE HA DICHO QUE BEBAS SU SANGRE? –vi desde detrás que lo otros chicos se estaban acercando.

-Daiki, tranquilízate. Estoy seguro de que ha sido sin querer. ¿No, Atsushi? –dijo con tono amenazante Akashi.

-Aamm… si… -respondió Murasakibara tristemente. –Lo siento, Kaga-chin. –y se fue arrastrando los pies.

-Oi, Ahomine… me puedes soltar ya… que no puedo respirar… -dije jadeando.

-Ah, que estabas ahí. –y me soltó.

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTABA AHÍ? ¡HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE ME HA COGIDO, AHO!

-Sisi… lo que tú digas, princesa.

-Me cago en… -salió corriendo y le perseguí. _Le pienso dar una paliza. Esta vez sí. _

-Bueno, por lo menos sigue tan energético como siempreee~ -dijo Kise sonriendo.

Corrimos hasta salir fuera de los dormitorios. De lo tanto que habíamos corrido nos tiramos en el césped del jardín.

-Como… me… vuelvas… a… llamar… princesa… te… mato… -dije jadeando.

-Entendido… princesa… -respondió también sin aire.

-Te juro… que te… -me giré para mirarlo amenazadoramente y ahí estaba ese cabrón, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que daban ganas de darle una hostia hasta arrancársela. Me senté encima de él y le cogí del cuello de la camiseta. -¿Ahora quien ríe? –dije con la misma sonrisa que él. Cuando parpadee me encontraba debajo de él. Me estaba agarrando las muñecas encima de mi cabeza y prácticamente nos separaban unos pocos centímetros.

-No me tientes, _Taiga. _Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. –me guiñó el ojo y se fue, dejándome sin habla.

-¿Pero qué cojones? TE JURO QUE UN DÍA TE MATARÉ, AHOMINE. –grité para que lo oyese.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kagami-kun? –vi cómo Kuroko se acercaba. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Oi Kuroko, vosotros tenéis poderes, ¿no? –pregunté. Quería saber la habilidad de cada compañero que vivía conmigo.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, nada. Sólo quería saber qué tipo de poderes tenéis cada uno.

-Bueno, Kagami-kun. En nuestro dormitorio hay bastante diversidad. No sé si te lo ha explicado alguien, pero los poderes de clasifican en tres categorías. La primera es la ofensiva, la cual pertenecen Aomine-kun y Midorima-kun. La segunda es la defensiva en la que estamos Murasakibara-kun y yo y finalmente está la clase especial. Akashi-kun y Kise-kun pertenecen a ésta. Aún no sabemos muy bien en cuál de las tres te encuentras.

-¿Y cuál es el poder de cada? –pregunté curioso.

-Aomine-kun es (jodidamente) –dijo en voz baja. –veloz. Ganaría al animal más rápido del planeta. Midorima-kun acierta siempre con lo que sea. Su precisión siempre es máxima y nunca falla. Murasakibara-kun es un escudo en persona. Nadie puede traspasar el gigante. Los especiales se caracterizan por tener habilidades muy poco comunes. En este caso, Akashi-kun es especial por prever el futuro y Kise-kun es capaz de copiar otras habilidades, pero no todas, depende de lo débil que es el poder del otro. Y yo, tengo la habilidad de ser invisible. Creo que ya te he explicado bastante por hoy, -miró el reloj de su mano derecha y añadió. –es hora de cenar.

Cuando llegamos Kuroko y yo los otros ya estaban sentados con la comida servida. El único que habló fue Akashi.

-¿Y ya te alimentas correctamente, Taiga? –preguntó mirándome.

-Emm… ¿supongo? –no sabía que contestar. Lo único que sabía era por alguna razón lo mejor era no mentirle.

-¿Supones? Pues no supongas tanto y respóndeme. –amenazó.

-Bueno… em… tomo estas pasti… -de repente mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente. Un cuchillo me rozó el cachete de la cara, liberando un hilo de sangre. _La madre que me… no lo esquivo y este me mata… _Los otros miraban sorprendidos ante el acto del líder del dormitorio.

-Oi, Akashi. –el peli azul se levantó desafiándolo pero él seguía mirándome.

-¿Decías algo, Taiga? –preguntó, obligándome a responderle la anterior pregunta pero estaba tan impactado por lo que acababa de pasar que no respondí. -¿Taiga? –esta vez se levantó y se aproximó a mí. Lo único que hice fue retroceder hasta que choqué con la pared, pero seguía sin responder. –Taiga, contéstame. No me hagas repetir la pregunta.

-No… no me alimento aún. –respondí.

-¿Y por qué?

-No… no quiero ser un vampiro. –contesté girando la mirada.

-Eso tú no lo puedes decidir. Es más, sino comes adecuadamente te convertirás en un vampiro del cual estoy seguro que tendrás menos ganas de serlo.

-Tú no eres quién por decidir en lo que me convertiré. –le aparté y salí de los dormitorios corriendo antes de que ese ser me siguiese para matarme. _Oh dios mío, ¿por qué he dicho eso? Ahora sí que estoy muerto… _Corrí todo lo que puede para alejarme lo máximo. No quería volver nunca más, más que nada porque si lo hacía, ya era hombre muerto.

-Hey hey… no hace falta que corras tanto… -dijo una voz que, en mi opinión, era bastante desagradable. Me giré para asegurarme de que se trataba del peli azul. -¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Es que quieres morir? –sí, era él.

-Mejor morir que ser un chupasangre como tú. –y volví a girarme para ir dónde fuera. Sinceramente, no sabía ni dónde estaba. Nos encontrábamos en una calle y para mí todas eran igual.

-Oi, Bakagami, haz el favor de cerrar la boca y volver a los dormitorios. –me giré para responderle desafiadamente.

-Nunca. –seguí caminando.

-Si no sabes ni dónde estás ni hacia dónde te diriges.

-Pues preguntaré o le pediré a alguien que me lleve a casa de mis abuelos.

-Eso no puedo permitirlo. –se adelantó para no dejarme pasar. –Es demasiado peligroso teniendo en cuenta quien eres.

-Me da igual quien soy y de donde pertenezco.

-Pues a mí no. –dijo empotrándome contra el muro. –Eres mío. –me sonrojé al momento.

-No soy tuyo ni de nadie. –respondí intentando liberarme. – ¡Y ya déjame! –deslizó una pierna en mi entrepierna y me cogió el mentón.

-Eres _mío_\- dijo arrastrando la última palabra. –Desde el momento en que te tomé. –encajó su boca en mi cuello y penetró mi carne provocando un grito de dolor por mi parte.

-Agghh… aho… duele… -dije hiperventilando.

-Como siempre, eres de los pocos que te cuesta disfrutar de este momento. ¿Sabes lo que me costó acostumbrarte a amar esta sensación para que lo hayas olvidado? –dijo lamiendo la herida que había provocado. Con una mano rápidamente subió las dos mías encima de mi cabeza mientras que su pierna seguía encajada en mi entrepierna y con la otra mano me sostenía por la cintura. –Relájate, Taiga. –volvió a hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello y presionó más mi entrepierna.

-Ahhh… -se me escapó un gemido y sentí como sonreía. Se me empezaba a nublar la vista. Temblaba tanto que caí al no poder aguantarme. Como en mi pesadilla, sentía como bebía mi sangre con necesidad y me di cuenta de que los colmillos se me salieron. –Ao…Aomine…. –sentí otra vez la falta de alimentación. Pero no la del ser humano que estaba dentro de mí, sino la del monstruo que me estaba convirtiendo.

-Taiga, estás duro. –al escuchar la última palabra miré abajo. _No puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Qué clase de pervertido soy para ponerme duro en esta situación? _–se sentó delante de mí y me apretó la entrepierna a lo que gemí y me sonrojé aún más. –Vamos, bebe. –deslizó su cuello hacia un lado acercándose. Realmente olía demasiado bien. Abrí la boca y coloqué mis colmillos en su cuello. No sabía cómo lo tenía que hacer. –Ahora presiona con fuerza. Y obedecí. Sentí como mi boca se llenaba de su sangre. Tenía un gusto como a hierro pero dulce. _Quiero más. _Mientras en estaba sentado me puse de rodillas acercándome más a él y sentí cómo desabrochaba mi pantalón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dije alejándome de él pero se acercó rápidamente.

-Sigue, vamos. –y volvió a inclinar su cuello el cual salían dos hilos de sangre. Regresé de nuevo a su cuello disfrutando del sabor y sentí como mi miembro quedaba descubierto pero quedaba protegido por su mano. Empezó a moverla, masajeándome y gemí en su cuello. Hizo que me sentase encima de él y se desabrochó su pantalón. Nuestros miembros se rozaron y empezó a beber de mí nuevamente, a la vez que yo me alimentaba de él. La sensación era increíble, increíble se quedaba corto. No podía más, era una combinación de todo. Entre que degustaba su dulce y cálida sangre y a la vez sentía como succionaba la mía. Y para rematar, nuestros miembros se rozaban mutuamente. –Taiga, estás muy mojado. –dijo haciéndome que me sonrojara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Aggh… cáll… cállate… -y seguimos cómo estábamos. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo de la mutua masturbación. –Mm… aagh… -no podía beber más. De mi boca únicamente podían salir gemidos. _Ahora te vas a joder. _Gemí en su oreja provocando que ambos nos corriésemos. Nos separamos un poco para que pudiéramos respirar. Lo único que recuerdo fue que me quedé dormido.

Desperté por los gritos que provenían de fuera de mi habitación. _¿Qué hago en mi cuarto? Si me fui de los dormitorios… _

-Kagaaacchiiin. Despierta ya que llegamos tarde a clase. –dijo Kise abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. _Oh mierda. No quiero llegar tarde y tener que encontrarme con Akashi, pidiéndome explicaciones. _Me levanté de la cama como si no hubiera un mañana y fue al baño a lavarme la cara. Me puse mi uniforme y salí disparado de los dormitorios sin desayunar. Tampoco quería encontrarme con Aomine, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó ayer…

Llegué a clase y me senté jadeando. _Uff… estoy a salvo… _

-Kagami-kun. No creo que la solución más factible fuera la de correr después de plantarle cara a Akashi-kun. Y tampoco que esta mañana salieras disparado sin comer. –dijo Kuroko asustándome al no haber sentido su presencia. –No creo que unas disculpas sean suficientes. _Oh dios mío, ese tío me matará. _

Me pasé todas las clases durmiendo y cuando era la hora del descanso fui a la azotea a continuar durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces tú a aquí? –pregunté al peli azul.

-¿Cómo que qué hago yo aquí? ¿A tú que te parece? –contestó volviendo a cerrar los ojos pasando de mí.

-Este es mi sitio para dormir, vete. –abrió los ojos y me cogió el mentón. –Yo estaba antes o ¿prefieres que continuemos lo de ayer, princesa? –me sonrojé al momento al recordar lo que hicimos.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarme, Aho. –dije girando la cara.

-Este es mi sitio, pero puedes quedarte y dormir aquí.

-Antes me tiro por la azotea. –respondí saliendo de ese lugar. _¿Y dónde voy ahora? Tengo sueño… _Bostecé.

-Sí que tienes la boca grande. Vigila con lo que te metas ahí. –dijo el muy imbécil.

-SERÁS… -corrí y me tiré encima de él. -¿Por qué no te tiras por la azotea? O mejor, te tiro yo. –de repente sentí cómo el muy aho agarró mi culo.

-Mm… lo tienes firme y tiene una forma muy apetecible… -dijo sonriendo. Me sonrojé y le planté una cachetada con la mano bien abierta.

-Que te jodan, imbécil. –contesté y me fui.

Me estiré a un banco y cerré los ojos. _Sólo quiero dormir… Pero, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿Es que esa es su forma de molestarme? _Estuve pensando en eso hasta que me quedé dormido. Desperté cuando escuché el timbre y fui a clase para recoger mis cosas. Cuando me giré para salir e ir a los dormitorios choqué contra Aomine.

-Eso dolió. –dije acariciando mi nariz de la hostia que había soportado.

-¿Más que la hostia que me has dado antes? Lo dudo. –agarró mi muñeca y llegamos al servicio.

-Oi, Ahomine, ¿Qué haces? Me estás haciendo daño… -dije quejándome. Entramos en un baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo, pero no había nadie. Todo el mundo se había ido a casa ya. -¡Suéltame! –y me liberé de su mano. -¿Qué quieres? –pregunté intentando terminar la conversación. Podía ponerse peligroso y ambos lo sabíamos.

-¿Que qué quiero? Mm… que te parece esto… follarte. –dijo sin más y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Que qué? Perdona, es que acabo de escuchar "follarte". –respondí incrédulo.

-Sabes muy bien lo que has escuchado. Vamos, quítate la ropa. –pero no me moví. Crucé los brazos esperando que me dijera que era una broma. –No me mires así. –dijo agarrando mi mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. -¿O prefieres que haga esto? –bajó su cara hasta mi cuello el cual inclinó.

-Oi Ahomine, detente que estamos en el instituto. ¿Me estas escuchando? –sentí un pellizco. Empezó a beber mi sangre necesitadamente, como siempre lo hacía. –Aggh… Aho… duele… para… ya… -dije temblando de dolor.

-¿Ya empezamos otra vez? ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te relajes y disfrutes? Vamos, princesa. –intenté liberarme enfadado por haber pronunciado la última palabra pero me cogió la cara y me besó. Al principio sólo posó sus labios pero después introdujo su lengua, mezclando saliva con sangre. Cuando vio que me tranquilicé volvió a mi cuello y, como la última vez, se me empezó a nublar la vista. -¿Ves como no es tan difícil? –añadió sonriendo. Siguió bebiendo de mí. Se sentía bien. No, bien no, extremadamente bien y lo empezaba a sentir por abajo.

-Para… Ahh… Aomine… -comenté apartándolo.

-¿Ya estás duro? Sí que has tardado poco…

-¡No estoy duro!

-Shhht… alguien puede oírte…-dijo tapándome la boca. –Si no estás duro… ¿qué es esto? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Nada! –contesté liberándome de su mano.

-Oi, Bakagami, bebe. –dijo inclinando su cuello.

-No… quiero…-no quería depender de la sangre, y menos de la suya. –Déjame. –se sentó la tapa del retrete y me puso encima de él. –Para, te he dicho que no quiero. –pero instintivamente salieron los colmillos.

-Parece que tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo. –contestó sonriendo de esa forma tan sexy. _Espera… sexy no. Mejor imbécil. _Rodee mis brazos en su nuca y me acerqué a su cuello. _Parece tan apetecible… Quiero morderlo. _Y eso hice. Le mordí fuertemente y la sangre empezó a brollar, llenando mi boca. Encajé mi cuerpo con el suyo para acceder mejor a la fuente que me alimentaba. _Tan cálido… quiero más. _Empecé a succionar con más fuerza para que saliera más hasta que sentí que posó sus manos en mis nalgas. –Oi fiera… relájate. Puedes tomar tanta como quieras pero por el momento déjame algo. -c_ómo lo odio. Lo odio mucho. _Le miré con odio. -¿Tanto me deseas? –preguntó al ver mi expresión sonriendo.

-Que te jodan. –iba a levantarme pero me lo impidió.

-Aún no hemos acabado. –dijo mirando mi entrepierna. _Mierda. Otra vez no, por favor._ –No mires con esa cara de no quererlo, con lo que lo disfrutaste anoche…

-No lo disfruté. –mentí. –Déjame. Ya me encargaré yo solo de esto. –comenté intentando que no acabáramos como ayer.

-¿Por qué hacerlo tú mismo… cuando me tienes a mí? –preguntó con la misma sonrisa que hace siempre cuando intenta intimidarme.

-Ya, pero resulta que tú eres el problema, fíjate tú qué casualidad –empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón del uniforme. –Oi, Ahomine, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Te ha dicho alguien lo sexy que estás con ese uniforme? –me sonrojé al momento y se percató. Al momento me cogió de la corbata y me plantó un beso. Mientras nos besábamos se deshacía de mi pantalón y a la vez del suyo. –Quiero follarte, _Taiga_. No te puedes ni maginar las ganas que tengo de que llegue el momento. –susurró a mi oído. Empezó a masajear los dos miembros juntos. De arriba abajo. De vez en cuando hacía círculos en ambos glandes.

-Ahh… Aomine… -susurré en su oreja. –De… detente… -siguió con los mismos movimientos. De tanto en tanto me besaba e introducía su lengua. Un hilo de saliva corría por el contorno de mi labio y empezó a lamerlo. Siguió lamiendo hasta mi cuello, pero no con el fin de alimentarse. Lo succionó fuertemente, dejando una marca que quedaría visible por varios días. –Ahomine… no… no dejes… marcas… -dije jadeando. Todas las partes de mi cuerpo en las que él había tocado estaban calientes. Tenía demasiado calor.

-¿Por qué no? Eres _mío_. –contestó con voz ronca.

-Te he dicho… que no soy… tuyo… -le mordí la oreja sabiendo que le provocaría, pero todo se fue en mi contra. Apretó fuerte donde había dejado la marca y aceleró el movimiento de su mano provocando que llegase al clímax. –Aaaahhh… -gemí y él también se vino.

Fuimos juntos de vuelta a los dormitorios. Tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar ahí dentro. _¿Y si Akashi quiere matarme? Saldré corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Dios… no quiero ni pensarlo… _Cuando llegamos los otros estaban a punto de cenar.

-¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? –preguntó Akashi buscando una respuesta. Sólo vi cómo el peli azul le sonreía y por alguna razón se entendieron. –Está bien. Dejad la cartera en vuestros respectivos cuartos y venid. –cuando iba a girarme para obedecer algo me detuvo. –Ah, y Taiga… cuando acabemos quiero que pases por mi habitación. Tenemos un asunto que tratar. –asentí.

Cené muy poco pensando en lo que me haría después en su habitación. _No quiero ir… _Lloré por dentro. _Mi vida como un pobre estudiante de preparatoria termina hoy, 25 de septiembre, me declaro hombre muerto. _Terminamos de cenar y Akashi se fue antes. Pasé antes por el servicio a enfriarme la cara. _Vamos Taiga, tu puedes. _Llamé a su puerta y entré. El cuarto de Akashi estaba distribuido como el mío, y supongo que cómo los de los demás. Estaba sentado y ¿trabajando?

-Perdón por hacerte esperar. –me disculpé inclinando mi cabeza.

-No hace falta disculparte. Taiga, volveré a preguntarte lo de anoche. ¿Ya te alimentas bien?

-Em… ¿sí? –dije incómodo recordando los momentos con Aomine.

-¿Sí? Contéstame adecuadamente, Taiga. No muerdo.

-No, pero lanzas cuchi… -su mirada me interrumpió. –Sí sí sí. Me alimento correctamente. –respondí rápidamente antes de acabar muerto.

-Ya veo… ¿Ya habéis creado un vínculo Daiki y tú?

-¿Un vínculo? Pues la verdad, de eso no estoy seguro. No sé cómo confirmarlo.

-Entiendo. ¿Has sentido lo que siente el otro? ¿Compartís los mismos sueños? ¿Se siente _bien _cuando bebe de ti. –preguntó tantas cosas las cuales no tenía ni idea que me confundí hasta escuchar la última y sonrió.

-Mm… creo que de momento no siento nada de lo que él sienta y no estoy seguro si compartimos sueños, ya que últimamente no recuerdo lo que sueño. –me miró esperando que contestase la última pregunta que había formulado. –Y sí… se siente… bien…

-De acuerdo. Pues ya está. Quiero que sepas que, Taiga, yo me entero de todo. No intentes esconderme lo que sea. –asentí y salí para dirigirme a mi habitación. _Este tío da mucho miedo… _

Los días pasaron y esquivé todo lo que puede a Aomine. No quería beber más de esa cosa. A veces no podía escabullirme. Cuando tenía hambre simplemente tomaba más pastillas pero no dejaba de beber de ese imbécil, más que nada por no acabar muerto por cierto enano mandón que daba más miedo que oba-san del pueblo.

Pero todo cambió cuando un viernes, después de clases. Fui a mi cuarto para descansar y empecé a escuchar jadeos de la habitación de al lado, la cual pertenecía a Kuroko. _¿Entro? ¿Y si se está muriendo? _Salí de mi habitación pero nadie se encontraba en sus respectivos cuartos. Únicamente la puerta de Kise estaba cerrada y llamé.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagamicchiiiin? ¿Tenías tantas ganas de verme que no has podido esperar hasta la cena? –preguntó emocionado.

-Shht… no grites… es sólo que escucho jadeos que provienen del cuarto de Kuroko y me preocupé. –dije en voz baja. Sonrió. Eso era mala señal.

-Mmm… me preguntó que le pasará… -comentó pensativo, pero haciendo teatro. -Será mejor que lo comprobemos, ¿no, Kagamicchiiin? –nos acercamos a su puerta.

-¿Estás seguro que no estamos rompiendo alguna regla de los dormitorios? –movió el pomo de la puerta para asegurarse que no estaba echado el pestillo y se abrió.

-Parece que no. –dijo sonriendo. Abrió sólo unos cinco centímetros que por ser tan pocos dejaban ver demasiado. _¿Pero qué cojones? _Midorima se estaba tirando a Kuroko. Literalmente. Kuroko estaba apoyado en los pies de la cama siendo penetrado por el peli verde.

-Aaahhh… mmmh… Midorima… ahí no… -jadeó Kuroko y el de gafas empezó a aumentar el ritmo.

-¿Sabes? –escuché la voz del rubio en mi oreja. –Los vampiros, aparte de alimentarnos de sangre, también lo hacemos con el sexo. Así que es muy normal tener relaciones sexuales tan diariamente. –seguía impactado. -Nee, Kagamicchin… ¿quieres probarlo? –y me mordió la oreja.

-Ahh… -se me escapó un gemido y me tapé la boca.

-¿Quién está ahí? –escuché la voz de Midorima y sus pasos acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Mierda. –dijo Kise. –Ven. –nos escondimos dentro un armario que había en el pasillo. Escuché cómo la puerta de la habitación de Kuroko se abría.

-¿Ves, Kuroko? No hay nadie. –dijo Midorima a Kuroko pero en vez de cerrar la puerta la dejaron abierta de par en par.

-Joder… ¿y ahora cómo saldremos? –pregunté en voz baja. El armario estaba justamente delante de la habitación de Kuroko y se percatarían si hacíamos el mínimo ruido.

-Solo nos queda… esperar, Kagamicchin. –dijo susurrándome en la oreja. El rubio estaba detrás de mí y me abrazó. –Hueles muy bien… Kagamicchin… -añadió oliéndome. Sentía cómo su nariz viajaba por mi nuca, el cuello, el hombro…

-Oi, Kise… detente que nos pillaran. –dije en voz baja. –Deslizó su mano derecha dentro de mi camisa de uniforme subiendo hasta alcanzar mi pecho.

-Kagamicchin, vamos a divertirnos un ratooo~. –pellizcó mi pezón y solté un gemido. Me tapé rápidamente la boca. –Me gusta ese sonido, Kagamicchin, que pena que tenga que silenciarlo. -colocó dos de sus dedos izquierdos en mis labios y abrí la boca. Dentro, empezó a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, simulando una penetración. Siguió jugando con mis pezones, a veces sólo los rozaba y otras los pellizcaba. _Dios pero que manía tiene la gente por tocarme. _Sentí que su miembro hinchado estaba rozando mis nalgas y al escuchar que Midorima y Kuroko ya habían finalizado su sesión de sexo salí corriendo del armario hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Eché rápidamente el pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar. _¿Por qué se siente bien? ¿Desde cuándo me ponen los tíos? A ver Taiga, céntrate, por favor. Nunca he tenido problemas con las chicas en mi pueblo y pasaba de los tíos. Entonces, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?_ Sentí cómo dolía mi miembro hinchado y lo saqué, masajeándolo cómo lo hacia Aomine. _¿Aomine? ¿Cómo que Aomine? ¿Por qué en un momento como este estoy pensado en él? _Aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando, seguí y acabé viniéndome pensando en él. _Perfecto._

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de este fanfic. La verdad es que creo que me pase con tanto pervertidismo (sí, esa palabra existe en mi diccionario personal). Déjenme reviews sugiriéndome lo que sea, si os gusta menos subidito de tono o así está bien, si queréis que pase algo cualquier cosa, lo que sea! :3 Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y os espero en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta otra! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Holiii! Ya estoy de vuelta (por fiiiiin). Tenía muchos asuntos que atender y bueno, no tenía tiempo de pensar en mi OTP preferido TT. Muchísimas gracias por entrar y por la gente que va siguiendo este fanfic! Antes de nada querría comentar algunas reviews :3

**lanita21**: muchas gracias ^^. Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

**Zhena KiK: **ajjaja no estaba segura si os gustaría este nivel de pervertidismo. Sinceramente, no tenía planeada la escena de Midorima y Kuroko (yo también pienso que son una birria de pareja, pero me gustó la idea de que Kise casi violara a Kagami :'D. Y tranqui que poco a poco ya se ira desvelando estas preguntas que me formulaste jejje. Ah, y perdón por las faltas de ortografía intento revisarlo mil veces pero algunas se me escapan. Admito que cuando lo leí para ver a qué te referías casi me sangran los ojos jajaj. Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo y gracias! :3

**Shia1624**: jajaja piensa que tengo que suavizar un poco estas situaciones porque si no Kagami acabaría violado por Aomine por lo menos dos veces por capítulo :'D. Me encantó lo de "los calladitos son los peores :'). Muchas gracias y te espero en el siguiente capítulo! :3

Y como siempre, KnB no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Learning to fly**

_-¿Onii-chan, por qué sigues viniendo? –pregunté al chico que acababa de entrar por la ventana, pero no contestó, lo único que hizo fue acercarse. -¿Tanto te gusta mi sangre? –esta vez asintió a la vez que se colocó encima de mí. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y siempre lo esperaba. La única luz que iluminaba en mi habitación era la de la luna. Por alguna razón no podía dormir hasta que este chico peli azul venía a alimentarse de mí. –Onii-chan, ¿cómo te llamas? –cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cuello se detuvo y me miró. _

_-Daiki, Daiki Aomine. –fue la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y sonríe alegremente. _

_-Yo me llamo Taiga Kagami. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunté curioso._

_-8. _

_-¡Yo también tengo 8 años! –respondí aún más entusiasmado. –Nee onii-chan, ¿por qué viniste a mí? –quería explicaciones. Hubo una pausa y únicamente nos mirábamos hasta que contestó._

_-Tu… hueles muy bien… -dijo indeciso. Lo miré confuso y finalmente se acercó a mi cuello. Sentí sus finos labios rozando mi sensible cuello y deslizó su lengua ligeramente, humedeciendo la zona en la que se iba a alimentar. Retrocedió un poco pero al momento colocó sus afilados colmillos. Ya me había acostumbrado al dolor que provocaban sus mordidas, pero seguía sin poder controlarlo. Como mínimo había venido ya más de 17 veces. Se detuvo. –Taiga… -me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre. –Relájate. –pero no podía. Cada semana pasaba lo mismo. Reculó y me miró. Ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad, vi como sus labios se iban acercando más y más hasta que se posaron encima de los míos. Le aparté tapándome la boca con el brazo. _

_-¿Qué haces? –dije ruborizado. –Eso no lo pueden hacer dos hombres. –no contestó pero se acercó hasta que volvió a conectar nuestros labios suavemente. Era extraño y tenía miedo, pero no dije nada hasta que retrocedió. _

_-¿Por qué tienes miedo? –no contesté. Al ver que estaba tan asustado, cogió mi mano y dejó un beso en la palma de esta. –Yo… no quiero hacerte daño… y menos asustarte. –sabía que era cierto pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Fue dejando besos, ascendiendo desde mi muñeca hasta mi cuello, y llegó a mi cara. –No te vayas, no me dejes solo… Taiga… _

_-_¡TAIGA! – me levanté de la cama rápidamente y sentí un gran dolor en mi frente. –Me cago en… ¿QUIÉN COÑO SE LEVANTA ASÍ POR LAS MAÑANAS, EH BAKAGAMI? –dijo gritando el peli azul. Ya estaba con su uniforme.

-Au… -lo miré enfadado. -¿A LO MEJOR TODO EL MUNDO QUE ES DESPERTADO POR UN ENERGUMENO QUE LE ESTÁ CHILLANDO?

-Encima que voy a despertarte… otro día dejo que te quedes durmiendo… -cruzó los brazos indignado. –Vaya bulto te ha salido en la frente pff…–añadió riéndose.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa? ¡Aho! –respondí enfadándome aún más.

-Qué soñabas para tener ese sueño tan profundo? –preguntó curioso.

-No es tu asunto. –dije aún enfadado girando la cara infantilmente.

-Vamos princesa, no te enfades… -se sentó en mi cama.

-¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Ya podrías comportarte como cuando tenías 8 años… -_hay mi madre… pero, ¿qué acabo de soltar?_

-¿Perdona? ¿Estabas soñando con eso? –seguía mirando hacia otro lado, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sí que es verdad que cuando era pequeño era más adorable y comprensivo… -Oi Kagami, mírame. –me cogió del mentón y vi su cara de sorpresa al verme tan sonrojado. De repente sentí como su lengua se había introducido en mi boca. Volvía a estar estirado, debajo de él, con las muñecas arriba. -¿De que más te acuerdas? ¿Sueñas conmigo todas las noches? ¿Te tocas cuando te despiertas erecto después del sueño? Vamos a comprobarlo. –bajó mis pantalones de pijama. _¿Qué? ¡Oi oi oi un momento!_

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dije agarrando fuerte mi ropa interior antes de que me la quitase.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? –dijo sonriendo satisfechamente. –Comprobarlo.

-¡No no no y no! ¡No puedes ir quitando las prendas de los demás y hacer como si no pasara nada, aho!

-¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo eres _mío. _–me sonrojé al escucharlo.

-No… soy tuyo…-dije girando la cara.

-¿Y me lo dices sonrojado hasta los orejas? Hmm… -volvió a besarme e intentó deshacerse de mis manos para acabar con mis calzoncillos pero una voz ajena me salvó.

-Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, es hora de desayunar. –abrió la puerta y nos vio en una posición bastante comprometida, pero no hizo nada, sólo volvió por donde entró.

-Bueno tengo que prepararme… -dije quitándome de encima ese persistente vampiro. Me levanté de la cama pero cuando me dirigía al baño me cogió y me dio un profundo beso.

-Supongo que no esperabas irte de rositas. –se despidió sonriendo.

* * *

De tanto en tanto, las clases de purasangres como nosotros tenían ejercicios educacionales espaciales. Cada miércoles por la tarde teníamos práctica experiencial como personal de guarderías y los viernes practicábamos inmersión agrícola, resumiendo, jardineros. Ese día tocaba cuidar de niños de 3 años.

-OI, ¿POR QUÉ ESTAIS LLORANDO? –Aomine cogió a un niño y se puso a llorar aún más.

-Ahomine, si les gritas lloraran aún más. –dije cogiendo al niño.

-Parece mentira que ahora quieras unirte a las prácticas, Aomine-kun. –añadió Kuroko.

-Seguramente será porque ahora está Kagamicchin. –dijo Kise sonriendo.

-¿Qué mierda estáis soltando? –contestó el peli azul enfadado y se fue.

_Si yo no hubiera venido a este lugar, si mis padres no hubieran muerto, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguramente no estaría aquí con los chicos… _

_-_Nee Kagamicchin, no pongas esa misma cara que ponías en el funeral de tus padres. –dijo Kise con cara de decepción.

-¿El funeral de mis padres? Estabais ahí? –pregunté curioso, dejando aparte mis pensamientos.

-Pues claro. Todas las altas familias purasangres estaban ahí. Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara y yo. No llorabas, simplemente estabas sentado en una roca, solo, alejado del mundo. Ese momento fue cuando conociste de nuevo a tus abuelos y acordaron de que te quedarías en un pueblo lejos de ellos, pero que de tanto en tanto pasarías algún tiempo con ellos. –explicó.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero nunca hablamos?

-Nope. –finalizó.

De camino a casa inconscientemente hicimos pequeños grupos y quedamos Aomine y yo.

-Oi, Ahomine. ¿Por qué viniste a mí? –pregunté pidiendo explicaciones.

-Ya te lo dije en su momento. –contestó sin ganas de continuar la conversación.

-Ya lo sé, pero me refiero a cómo empezó todo. –añadí curioso.

-Es probable que no te acuerdes de muchas cosas. Te conocí en el funeral de tus padres. También estaban los chicos, Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise y Midorima.

-Sí, eso ya me lo ha explicado Kise. –respondí pero me miró con mala cara al interrumpirle.

-¿Puedo seguir? –asentí. -Nos conocimos en un período en el que tú estabas con tus abuelos. Desde el momento en que te vi en el funeral no sabía si podría controlarme a tu olor, por eso una noche fui a curiosear a tu habitación. –hubo una pausa pero no prosiguió.

-¿Y qué pasó? –intenté continuar la conversación pero fue en vano.

-Oi, amnésico, si no te acuerdas de nada búscate la vida. –contestó mirándome mal.

-Oi Ahomine, no hace falta que seas tan borde.

-Entonces déjame follarte. –dijo sin más. Al principio lo miré sorprendido pero después casi lo mato con la mirada.

-Que te jodan, imbécil.

Llegamos a casa y a la hora de cenar Akashi comunicó que el próximo viernes asistiríamos a una fiesta la cual se encontraban las más altas familias purasangre.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –pregunté. –¿Estarán mis abuelos?

-Exacto, Taiga. No creo que tus abuelos no asistan a ninguna fiesta. Ni los tuyos, ni los de los demás chicos.

-Exactamente los tuyos, los de Aomine, y los de Akashi. –añadió Midorima y Akashi lo miró mal. –Perdón.

_¿Veré de nuevo a mis abuelos? Sinceramente tengo ganas de verlos. Sé que hace poco que los conocí pero no dejan de ser de mi familia. ¿Cómo estará oba-chan?¿Y el abuelo? Tengo ganas de que llegue ya la fiesta. _

_-_Un momento, pero yo no tengo nada de fiesta. –dije asustado.

-Tranquilo que de eso nos encargamos nosotros, Kagami-kun. –respondió Kuroko.

No dormí mucho esa noche, había descubierto muchas cosas de mi pasado. Estuve toda la noche pensando en eso.

* * *

El día siguiente teníamos una excursión. Todo el curso iba a la montaña para examinar la fauna y la flora de ese lugar. Y una mierda. La gente era inteligente e iba para saltarse clase en vez de quedarse en el instituto. Nos dieron un dosier lleno de fichas para completarlas y nos hicieron hacer parejas para distribuirnos mejor por ese lugar. Todos íbamos iguales, con el uniforme de chándal. Kise se aseguró de que fuera con él. Llegué a la conclusión de que gana a Aomine en persistencia.

-Kagamicchin, ¡nos han puesto juntos! –dijo cuando ya nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque.

-Corrijo. Te has encargado de que fuésemos juntos. -comenté examinando ese gigantesco dosier. -¿Pero qué es esto? No se puede completar todo en un día. –añadí asustado.

-No te preocupes, Kagamicchin. Los profesores lo miran por encima, pero asegurémonos de hacer como mínimo un cuarto. –contestó sonriendo.

Pasó 1 hora, 2, 3 y nada.

-Agghh… qué calor… -dije arrastrando los pies. –No puedo más Kise.

-Aguanta un poco Kagamicchin, estamos llegando.

-¿Pero no hemos pasado por aquí? –se detuvo y me miró confuso. –No me digas que nos hemos perdido. –añadí con cara de no poder creérmelo y la suya me lo confirmó. -¿Qué? Te dejé el mapa a ti porque mi orientación es pésima. –estábamos en un claro pero cada vez que íbamos a una dirección diferente volvíamos a esa zona del bosque abierta. -¿Qué hacemos ahora? No tenemos ni agua y la comida ya nos la hemos zampado. –dije desesperado.

-Kagamicchin, relájate. Encontraremos el camino adecuado.

Estuvimos 2 horas más dando vueltas pero nada, y cada vez había menos luz y se hacía de noche y para rematar, cuando Kise estaba distraído el mapa salió volando.

-Morireeeemos aquí atrapados… -lloré sin fe.

-Lo sé Kagamiiiicchin… no sé qué haceeer… -contestó en el mismo modo.

-Cada vez hace más frío… -todo y que aún no era invierno, en el bosque por la mañana hacía calor y por la noche frío, sin hablar ya de la humedad.

-Creo que deberíamos movernos. –dijo Kise pero discrepé. Volvía el hambre y no llevaba las pastillas a mano ya que no había pensado en la opción de perdernos.

-Kise… tengo… hambre… no me… puedo mover…

-Kagamicchin, estate quieto que iré a buscar a Aomine. –comentó y se fue corriendo. _Ya puedo darme por muerto con la orientación de Kise… Tengo hambre… _Me levanté e intenté caminar pero era imposible. Además el exceso de pastillas se vino en contra. Cada vez tenía más hambre. Pasaron minutos que parecían horas y más horas hasta que cada vez se me cerraban más los ojos. Pesaban, las pestañas pesaban como toneles y no podía controlarlo hasta que sentí que alguien me cogió.

-Gami… Kagami… -abrí los ojos ligeramente pero volví a cerrarlos. De repente sentí como hilos de sangre entraban por mi boca y conseguí abrirlos. Vi a un peli azul jadeando. Seguramente de correr tanto y tan rápido. –Oi, ¿puedes escucharme?

-Desgraciadamente… sí. –dije acercándome a su antebrazo y coloqué mis labios en el sitio que iba a alimentarme. Cómo lo quería, no, necesitaba en ese momento. Sentía con el roce de mis labios su piel suave y morena. Al depender tanto de las pastillas extrañaba demasiado su sangre. Esa substancia espesa y líquida a la vez roja, gustosa, con sabor intenso pero dulce.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Muerde ya. –dijo impaciente y así hice. Penetré su piel y bebí con necesidad, como siempre lo hacía él. Ese sabor, esa sensación era increíble. Quería que eso que me saciaba tanto fuera sólo mío. Sentí como me empujaba suavemente y retrocedí limpiándome la boca con el brazo. -¿Tanto me necesitabas? ¿No te dije que bebieras siempre que quisieses? –el vínculo se estaba formando. Él sentía lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Pero no contesté. –Vamos, tenemos que irnos. –pero no quería irme. Lo único que quería era más de ese cosa que me llevaba a la lujuria. -¿Qué pasa? –volvió a sentarse y me cogió del mentón. Me liberé y miré a otro lado.

-Quiero… más… -dije sonrojado. _¿Cómo puedo arrastrarme tanto por una persona como esta? Pero es que está demasiado buena su sangre, quiero mucho más. _–me giré ligeramente para ver su reacción y vi _eso_ despierto. -¿Qué parte de lo que te he dicho te ha puesto así? –dije indignado, esta vez mirándole.

-Hm… -estaba muy confuso y no le salía nada más por la boca. Esta vez no pensaba quedarme atrás. Me senté en su falda y le incliné el cuello. Sentía como su miembro erecto rozaba mis partes vitales. Rodeé mis brazos por su cuello y me acerqué aún más. Lo miré pero no había reacción alguna hasta que mis colmillos le agujerearon el cuello y gimió roncamente. Por fin algo me saciaba de verdad. Con la lengua ayudaba a que la herida sangrara más, succionando fuertemente. Al sentir eso, Aomine posó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, desplazándome más hacia él y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. –Taiga… vas a dejarme sin nada… -dijo jadeando. Retrocedí de nuevo.

-Lo siento. –dije ruborizado. Me había excedido otra vez.

-Oi, princesa. No tienes que disculparte por nada. -Volvió a juntar nuestros cuerpos, pero estaba molesto por lo que me había llamado e intenté liberarme. –No te enfades, saber que lo digo en broma… -se justificó acercándose a mi oreja. Posó sus labios sobre esta y empezó a succionarme el lóbulo.

-Oi, Ahomine, ¿qué haces? –dije afectado por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sintiendo algo abajo. -¿Escuchas a la gente cuando te hablan? –pero prosiguió y esta vez me mordió la parte de arriba de la oreja. –Ahh… -se me escapó.

-¿Te pone que te toquen la oreja? Hm… -dijo sonriendo satisfechamente viendo que me sonrojaba.

-¡No me pone! Y deja de tocarme. –pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me tumbó en el suelo y quedó encima de mí. –Oi Aomine, ¿qué haces? –dije sorprendido.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Has visto cómo estamos? –se refería a la parte de abajo y yo aún no estaba del todo erecto.

-Pero si yo estoy bien.

-Ya, pero en breves no lo estarás. –contestó con esa asquerosa sonrisa. Me besó introduciendo su lengua. Yo aún tenía el gusto de su sangre y se mezcló con la saliva. Estuvimos un buen rato así. Sabía cómo ganarme cuando estábamos besándonos. -¿Ves? No podemos volver así…

-Aho… -empezó a besar mi cuello, primero posado ligeramente besos por después fue añadiendo fuerza de tal forma que llegaban a doler. –Oi, Ahomine, no succiones tan fuerte que duele.

-Es lo que quiero. –respondió sonriendo. –Por todas las hostias que me has dado.

-Si te las he dado es porque las merecías.

-Si si, lo que tú digas… -siguió dejando marcas en mi cuello. Subió mi camiseta de chándal y besó toda mi barriga, subiendo hasta llegar hasta mis pezones. –Mira qué duros están ya… -me sonrojé aún más.

-Cáll… ate… -quería morir de la vergüenza. Empezó a lamer mi izquierdo y con una mano rozaba el otro. –Ah… Aho… detente… -se cansó y lo mordió. De tanto en tanto lo succionaba. –Mn… para…

-¿Tú te has visto? Mira que mojado estás y eso que aún no he tocado ahí. –por alguna razón desconocida pero obvia mis pantalones estaban bajados y sólo quedaban mis calzoncillos. –Nee Taiga, no puedo más… -se deshizo de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro ya perfectamente erecto. Seguidamente bajó la única prenda que me quedaba. –Ábrete.

-Y una mierda. ¿qué harás? –dije jadeando de lo excitado que estaba.

-Tranquilo… que no haré nada nuevo. –respondió, él también afectado por la excitación del momento. Abrí ligeramente las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Se inclinó de tal forma que nuestros miembros se tocaban. –Ahora agárralos.

-No… quiero. –contesté sin más. No podía moverme. Lo único que podía, y doy gracias por ello, era respirar dificultosamente. Cogió mi mano situándola en el centro de atención. Rozaba ambos miembros al son que se movía su mano. Su pene estaba muy duro y empezaba a salir un líquido. Ambas substancias lubricaban y facilitaban la mutua masturbación.

-Oi… Taiga… bebe.

-Pero… dijiste que… no podías más. –no respondió pero obedeció. Retomé su cuello volviendo a saborearle hasta que sentí que algo penetró mi cuello. –Ahhhh… -estaba a punto de venirme solo porque estaba bebiendo de mí. Con el peli azul me estaba acostumbrando a gemir como una chica. –Ahh…aaahh… Aomine…

-Llámame… Daiki…

-No… quiero…

-Cabezota… -estábamos bebiendo uno del otro como la última vez hasta que llegamos al clímax. Ya era de noche.

-Espero que sepas volver. –dije asustado.

-Pues claro. Eso te pasa por ir con el gafe de Kise. –me cogió en brazos y me quedé dormido.

* * *

Viernes. Llegó el día de la fiesta pero antes teníamos clase especial agrícola. Para no manchar los uniformes utilizamos el chándal. Siempre practicábamos en el huerto que había detrás del instituto.

-¿Qué no ves que te harás daño? No seas bruto. –cogí como 7 bolsas de fertilizante pero Aomine me quitó 3.

-Si quieren seguir flirteando, sean conscientes de que hay una casita de herramientas al lado. –dijo Midorima molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes sexo últimamente con Kuroko? –al escuchar eso Midorima se abalanzó sobre el peli azul. Imagínense el momento. Ellos dos peleándose, Kuroko intentando calmar al de gafas, Akashi trabajando como un negro, Murasakibara viendo el espectáculo y comiendo como si fuera un circo y Kise y yo riéndonos a más no poder.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Bakagami? –dijo Aomine provocándome.

-Pff… no puedo… no puedo… -me tumbé al suelo, no podía sostenerme del dolor que provocaba mi estómago.

-¿Y tú Kaga-chiiiin? ¿Ya lo has hecho con Aomine-chiiin? –preguntó sin más, continuaba comiendo golosinas. Aomine se detuvo al instante y yo paré de reírme.

-¡Pues claro que no lo hemos hecho! –mientras me levantaba, respondí como si fuera algo normal y sentí que algo se acercaba a mi oreja.

-Pero no queda mucho por hacerlo, ¿verdad? –susurró Aomine a mi oreja y me sonrojé.

-Daiki, Taiga, si tenéis tiempo para hacer esas cosas, espero que también lo tengáis cuando yo lo decida. –instintivamente todos continuaron con su trabajo. –Por cierto, esta tarde irán a recoger los trajes. –me miró y continuó. -¿Qué prefieres, corbata o pajarita?

-Em, nunca he llevado pajarita ni ningún traje formal, de no ser por el uniforme, con corbata. –me miró queriendo una respuesta. –Así que me es indiferente.

-Entonces elegiré yo.

-Yo también quiero escoger un traje para Kaga-chiiiin. –dijo ilusionado. –Un traje muy adorable y que den ganas de comértelo. –añadió aún más ilusionado.

-Atsushi. –con la mirada ya se lo dijo todo. No había nada más que añadir.

-Pff… imaginaos a Kagamicchin vestido de conejo provocativo... –empezó a reírse como antes y puse mala cara. –Por Navidad, por Navidad tenemos que hacerlo… -y continuó.

Últimamente, las clases especiales agrícolas eran un choteo. Aparte de Murasakibara y Akashi, los otros casi siempre estábamos hablando o peleando. Cuando llegamos a casa una limusina esperaba afuera.

-Vuestros trajes están en las respectivas habitaciones. Vestíos y prepararos que en 1 hora salimos. –anunció Akashi.

Fui a mi habitación y encima de mi cama había un traje. Al final escogió uno con pajarita. Me duché y después me vestí. Primero me puse la camisa blanca, después el chaleco rojo y finalmente la americana negra y los pantalones del mismo color. No sabía cómo ponerme la pajarita, que por cierto, era del mismo color que el chaleco, así que salí de mi habitación buscando a alguien que estuviera disponible para ayudarme.

-Mm… Midorima… tenemos que prepararnos… -escuché la voz de Koroko cuando me acerqué a su habitación.

-Ah… Kuroko… sólo un poco más… -nop, esta habitación mejor no. Kise, Aomine y Murasakibara no estaban en su habitación y no tenía ganas de molestar al hombre sabelotodoquepuedeverelfuturo. Resté en los sofás que había delante de la puerta principal y esperé.

-¿Ya estás preparado? –preguntó Aomine. Estaba son solo una toalla tapándole las partes vitales.

-¿Por qué estás aquí si te acabas de duchar?

-Quería picar algo. –me echó un vistazo y vio que faltaba algo. -¿No sabes ligarte la pajarita? Ven aquí. –se puso todo lo que había cogido el almacén de la cocina en la boca y se lavó las manos. Se colocó delante de un espejo. –Recuérdalo para una próxima vez. Pasas esto por aquí. Lo rodeas. –cada vez se acercaba más a mi oreja. _¿Por qué está tan cerca? Oi oi oi… esto se pone peligroso._ –Sigues por aquí… y _voilà_. –rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y empezó a lamer mi lóbulo derecha de la oreja. –Estás adorable con el traje… vaya culo que te hace. –me lo agarró fuerte y salté del susto.

-¡Ahomine! ¡Imbécil! –se fue corriendo para que le persiguiera y así hice. -¡Ven aquí! ¡Oi! –cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto me cogió del antebrazo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, poniendo el pestillo. Quedé estampado mirando hacia la pared y el detrás.

-Tengo ganas de violarlo. –volvió ante mis nalgas masajeándolas y a veces pellizcándolas.

-¡Aomine! Tienes que prepararte, ¡déjame!

-Cómemela.

-¿Qué? –de repente sentí su gran erección en mi culo y me giré para comprobarlo. La toalla dejaba divisar un tronco bastante despierto ya. –Y una mierda. –dijo sin quitar la mirada de ahí.

-Vamos, sé un buen niño. –_Dios mío, yo no lo recuerdo tan grande. _–Taiga… -me desligó la pajarita y me quitó la americana, el chaleco y la camisa. Seguía absorto por ese miembro totalmente duro.

-No pienso meterme eso en la boca. –hizo presión en mis hombros para que me arrodillase. Lo tenía delante de mí. _Suena muy pervertido… pero visto así dan ganas de metértelo en la boca… no no no no no ¿pero qué me está pasando? _ Retrocedí un poco pero al empezar a tocarse delante abrí suavemente la boca. Puso ligeramente el glande en mis labios y levemente deslicé la lengua. Tenía un gusto salado pero nada asqueroso. Cerré los ojos y la puse en mi boca poco a poco. Con la lengua debajo la movía para rozar ese miembro. Lo saqué fuera y lo lamí varias veces como a mí me gustaría que me lo hiciesen. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Deslicé la lengua por todo el tronco y de tanto en tanto succionaba con ambos labios. Después fui metiéndolo cada vez más en mi boca.

-Mhh… Tai…ga… -sentía los roncos gemidos de Aomine. Me agarró del pelo, alborotándolo salvajemente. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo miré, sentí como un líquido salía de ese miembro y no pude hacer más que tragármelo.

-¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a venirte?! – pregunté enfadado tosiendo.

-Estás monísimo con mi corrida en la cara.

-Imbécil. Voy a lavarme la cara. –fui al baño a limpiarme la cara y la boca y cuando volví a su habitación me vestí. Me detuvo y peinó improvisadamente mientras le miraba mal. Aomine estaba jodidamente sexy, entre que se retiró los cabellos de la cara y con ese traje… Todos llevábamos pajarita y íbamos prácticamente iguales.

Pasadas las 7 salimos de los dormitorios y nos llevaron a la fiesta, la cual se celebraba en casa de mis abuelos. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos los invitados. En las escaleras había tres tronos con tres señores mayores, pero únicamente reconocí a mi abuelo en el del medio. Les rodeaban 4 señores más. En el momento en que llegamos todo se silenció. La música se detuvo y todos nos miraron.

-Ay mi niño, mi querido nieto, mi dulce amor. –reconocía esa voz. De un grupo de abuelas salió la mía, corriendo hacia mí. _¿Oba-chan?_ Me cogió de los cachetes y me los estrujó con una fuerza inhumana.

-Oba-zan… buele…buele muzo… -no podía ni hablar. Después de haber dejado la marca en la cara pasó a mi abdomen. –Oba-chan, moriré…

-Querida, deja al niño que lo acabarás matando de verdad. –escuché la voz de mi abuelo.

-Mi amor, ¿qué tal todo? –la gente seguía mirándonos. Escuché una risita que venía de mi lado. _Ahomine. Te vas a enterar. _

-Parece que bien, ¿no? –dijo mi abuelo sonriendo satisfechamente al escuchar lo que estaba pensando. Sonreí como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Kagami-sama, Taiga progresa adecuadamente.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo que progresa adecuadamente? Progreso muy muy adecuadamente. –respondí indignado pero al darme cuenta de que había contradicho al gran Akashi le miré sonriendo como si no pasara nada, a lo que él me miró mal.

-Ha ha ha, parece que se llevan bien, ¿no? –dijo un abuelo peli azul riendo. _Debe ser el abuelo de Aomine. _

-Exactamente. Este es Seshomaru Aomine. –le miré mal por haberse introducido en nuevo en mis pensamientos. –No me mires así, no lo puedo evitar.

Siguió la fiesta y los invitados continuaron con sus charlas. Mi abuelo me presentó a todos los abuelos y abuelas de mis respectivos compañeros y estuvimos hablando de la transformación y de todo en general.

-Oi, Bakagami, ¿viste tu cara cuando tu abuela te estaba cogiendo los cachetes? –no paraba de reírse de ese momento.

-Cállate. Prefiero no tener tu cara.

-Pues bien bonita que es. –empezó a tocarse la cara y vi como dos chicos se acercaban.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –cara de cabrón que tenía.

-Oi, Hanamiya, pírate. –dijo Aomine molesto.

-¿Esta es tu forma de saludar a la gente? Vergüenza me daría si fuera tu familia. –era un chico alto, de uno o dos años más que nosotros. Tenía el pelo azul marino. El otro tenía el pelo largo, de un color gris, y no se le veían los ojos. –Hara, ¿tú que piensas? –dijo el que se llamaba Hanamiya al otro.

-Pff… como siempre. –Aomine se iba enfadando más.

-¿Y tú qué, nuevo? ¿Qué se siente al ser "adoptado" por la familia más adinerada y notoria del mundo? Uy, perdón, es verdad, que tu mierda de familia murió. –sentí que algo se había roto. Mi paciencia. Me tiré encima del hijo de puta ese y le di de puñetazos. La gente de alrededor chillaba y todo se detuvo.

-Oi oi oi Kagami…. –Aomine intentaba cogerme pero nada podía pararme. Ese tío la había liado. –KAGAMI. –hasta salieron mis colmillos.

-TAIGA KAGAMI. –sentí la voz de mi abuelo y me detuve. –Acompáñame. Y tú Aomine también. –me levanté del medio muerto que estaba debajo de mí. Tenía todos los puños llenos de sangre. Subí las escaleras y seguí a mi abuelo, acompañado del abuelo de Aomine y de Akashi. Aomine estaba detrás de mí callado. Atajamos por una puerta que bajaba escaleras. No parábamos de bajar escaleras hasta que el ambiente cambió. Pasamos de uno rico, con paredes y suelos de mármol a uno de un sótano. Llegamos a una habitación con 5 sillas. Dos delante de las tres restantes. Los abuelos se sentaron en las tres delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? –no quería responder nada. Estaba muy enfadado y jadeaba. Sólo quería destrozar a ese desgraciado. Hubo un silencio.

-Daiki, ¿puedes responder tú? –preguntó el abuelo del llamado.

-Abuelo, Hanamiya y Hara nos insultaron. –dijo resumiendo mucho.

-¿Y creéis que se soluciona pegando? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Taiga? –dijo mi abuelo. Me levanté de la silla dirigiéndome a la puerta. –No te atrevas a salir de esa puerta. –y me fui. Necesitaba destrozarlo. Subí tan rápido como podía y volví dónde había pasado la pelea. Escuchaba por detrás mi nombre, seguramente el abuelo estaba detrás. Vi al desgraciado que insultó mi familia y me dirigí hacia él. Estaba sentado haciéndose el víctima rodeado de chicas.

-HIJO DE PUTA. –al escuchar mi voz se asustó.

-Aomine, detenlo. –sentí que alguien me había alcanzado y me estaba cogiendo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! –empecé a dar patadas para que me soltase y conseguí liberarme. Cogí al malnacido y lo estampé contra la pared, a la vez dándole de puñetazos y patadas.

-Kagami-sama, esto no lo podemos consentir. –dijo el abuelo de Akashi.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Cariño, ayúdame tú también. –se dirigía a mi abuela. De repente sentí como alguien me cogía de la nuca con una fuerza brutal y con la otra mano la oreja.

-Au au au… -me giré para ver de quién se trataba. -_¡¿Oba-chan?!_ –Au au au…vale, ya paro. –dije retorciéndome de dolor. Ya sabía cuál era su poder. Fuerza.

-¿Seguro que quieres parar? –dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Sí, quiero parar. Lo siento, lo siento. –me dejó al suelo y salí de la casa quitando y tirando la pajarita. Tenía todo el traje manchado de sangre. No quería volver ahí.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en escribir pero es que no tenía tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y sientense libres de dejarme reviews con sugerencias, si quereis que escriba de algo, críticas, etc. Nos vemos :·


	5. Chapter 5

Holiii, os traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic muahahah! Vamos allá!

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Have a cigar**

No quería volver ahí con todo lo que había pasado. Mi abuelo estaría enfadadísimo y seguramente hubiera decepcionado a mi oba-chan. _¿Ahora qué hago?_ Suspiré.

-¿A qué vienen ese suspiro, Kaga-chin? –vi como el gigante de pelo lila se acercaba a mí. Volví a suspirar. –Kaga-chin, me puedes contar lo que sea.

-Murasakibara, ¿qué he hecho? – ¿_y si mi abuelo me envía de vuelta a mi pueblo de lo enfadado que está? ¿Y si no me quieren ver nunca más?_

-Nee Kaga-chin, a veces tenemos impulsos que nos llevan a hacer cosas que no queremos.

-Ya pero lo que hice fue… horrible. –le interrumpí.

-Kaga-chin.-me cogió del mentón para que le mirara. –Puede que hayas hecho algo horrible pero te has dado cuenta. Tus abuelos saben cómo eres y saben perfectamente que lo que hiciste ahí dentro no tiene nada que ver con el Kaga-chin que conocemos, el de siempre. –me sonrió amablemente. –A mí me pasó un día lo mismo. Hace como dos o tres años había un chico que se metía mucho conmigo por ser alto. Hubo un día que no puede aguantar más y casi acabó muerto. Sigue en coma, Kaga-chin. Siempre que puedo voy a visitarlo para ver como esta, pero no mejora, sigue igual. Los humanos tendimos a proteger, sea como sea, todo lo que es nuestro, es lo que nos hace poder seguir viviendo el día a día. Esos chicos que has conocido dentro no son más que mierda, Kaga-chin.

No tenían derecho a decir todo lo que dijeron de tu familia. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir, Kaga-chin? –finalizó con una gran sonrisa y me acarició el pelo. Lo miré sorprendido y me puse de rodillas para abrazarlo. _Murasakibara lo está pasando…mal. _

-¿Así es como te recuperas? –escuché la molesta voz del peli azul. Me giré y lo vi con mala cara. –Vamos, tu abuelo te está buscando. –miré a Murasakibara para despedirme. Sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Aomine me cogió de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró dentro.

-Aomine, no hace falta que me cojas OUCH de la mano. –en medio de mis palabras me dio un apretón. Entramos de nuevo en casa de mis abuelos. Cuando entré la gente me miró atemorizada pero a la vez extrañada por vernos a Aomine y a mí cogidos de la mano. _Vale, no quiero mirar. Los he decepcionado. No puedo más. Quiero irme a casa. A MI casa con oba-san. No quiero volver aquí. Ahora todos me odiarán. Y oba-chan… oba-chan estará muy triste por tener un nieto así. Y el abuelo… _Lloré por dentro. Alcé la vista y de nuevo estaban los tres abuelos en esas sillas al centro. El abuelo de Aomine, el de Akashi y el mío.

-Taiga. –escuché mi nombre pero no miré la persona que me había llamado, sólo miraba hacia abajo aceptando las consecuencias. –Acompañadnos. –también se dirigía a Aomine. De nuevo volvimos a ese sótano apartados de la muchedumbre. Esta vez no me senté, sólo miraba el suelo. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal.

-Taiga. –le interrumpí.

-Abuelo, realmente lo siento. No sabía en lo que estaba pensando y mucho menos en desobedecerte. Lo siento de verdad, por favor perdóname. –me puse de rodillas pero seguía sin mirarlo. –Sé que lo hecho está hecho pero no me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. Soy mejor nieto que esto, te lo puedo demostrar. Sé que os he decepcionado a ti y a oba-chan como persona y cómo todo pero OUCH… -mi oreja dolía. Oba-chan otra vez. Sentí que unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

-Mi niño, no llores y escucha a tu abuelo. –oba-chan sonreía.

-Taiga… mírame. –no podía mirarlo a la cara. No me lo podía permitir. –Taiga. –sentí unos pasos y una mano que delicadamente me acariciaban la mejilla. A continuación mi abuelo me abrazó.

-¿Abuelo? –abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Taiga. No me has decepcionado. Tu abuela y yo llevamos toda la vida contigo aunque puede que no físicamente. Sabemos cómo eres y nunca nos has decepcionado. Puede que esta vez se te haya ido la mano, pero nunca te avergüences de cómo eres como persona. Tenemos suficiente sabiendo que eres consciente de lo que has hecho. –me sonrió.

-Abuelo. –le abrecé fuertemente.

-Aunque esto tendrá consecuencias más adelante. –lo miré asustado. ¿Qué podía estar tramando? De repente vi como Aomine se acercaba y me dio una bofetada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –dije tocándome la zona adolorida.

-¿Que por qué? ¿Sabes en qué follón me has metido, Bakagami? Eres un niño mimado. –dijo molesto.

-Pff… -contesté para provocarle cruzando los brazos haciéndome el indignado.

-Serás… -salí corriendo riendo, dándome por victorioso. –OI BAKAGAMI, VEN AQUÍ. –me alcanzó y me tumbó al suelo, él encima de mí y yo con las piernas abiertas. Sabía que los viejos nos estaban mirando pero no podía parar de reír. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas a lo que reí aún más fuerte.

-Ahomine… HA HA…Aho… HA HA HA… mine…- no podía parar de reír, hasta empecé a llorar.

-Bueno, al menos se llevan bien. –dijo oba-chan.

-_Creo que más que bien. _–pensó el abuelo de Aomine. Mi abuelo lo escuchó y rieron juntos.

La noche finalizó. Se llevaron a ese chico al hospital y me despedí de mis abuelos con un enorme abrazo. Estaba muy feliz. Los chicos y yo llegamos al dormitorio destrozados de lo cansados que estábamos y fuimos directos a la cama.

* * *

_Taiga… relájate… Taiga… -el sueño de siempre se había esfumado. Últimamente soñaba mucho con los momentos en que Aomine y yo estábamos juntos. De esos momentos yo no me acuerdo de nada. Cada noche recuerdo más cosas de las que antes no sabía que habían pasado. Pero de repente cambió. Todo en negro. Nunca había soñado con algo como esto. Súbitamente aparecí en el mismo lugar en el que Aomine y yo nos encontrábamos cuando éramos pequeños. El único problema es que ahora ya no era pequeño. Examiné mi cuerpo y ya no era el de un niño. Estaba en la cama con la ventana abierta. Cuando fui a cerrarla apareció ÉL. _

_-Aaaah… -caí al suelo del susto. No dijo nada. Normalmente el Aomine de siempre diría algo que me molestaría. Simplemente no hablaba ni se movía. Qué raro. Nunca soñé con él a no ser que fuera sobre nuestra infancia. ¿Podía ser que se estaba creando el vínculo que explicó Akashi? Dijo algo como que los dos compartiríamos sueños, pero este parece demasiado real. _

_-Taiga. –sólo dijo mi nombre. Me cogió LITERALMENTE como una princesa. Estaba flipando. _

_-Oi, imbécil. Bájame. –me puso otra vez en la cama y me besó como siempre hacíamos, a ver quién ganaba la guerra. Se colocó encima de mí. Pensé que como era un sueño, no influiría en la vida real así que me dispuse a ganar esa batalla. Rodee mis brazos por su nuca minimizando la distancia entre los dos. Nos besamos de todas las formas posibles. ¿Cómo podía ser que unos cuantos besos me gustaran tanto? Pero un momento, ese sueño era demasiado real. _

Desperté rápidamente y fui corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana a la habitación de Aomine.

-Oi Ahomine, ¡abre la puerta! –dijo gritando. Tenía puesto el pestillo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo bostezando Kise saliendo de su cuarto, pero no contesté. Seguí golpeando la puerta.

-Estúpido juntándose con estúpido. –añadió Midorima, el cual estaba en la habitación de Kuroko, y este en el marco de la puerta apoyado. Lo miré mal pero continué.

-Ahomine. ¡Abre ahora mismo esta puerta o te juro que la tiro! –escuché al pestillo girarse y vi a ese maldito pervertido bostezando.

-A ver, entiendo que quieras verme tan temprano pero al menos déjame descan… ¿pero qué coño? –lo empujé dentro de su cuarto y eché el pestillo.

-Oi imbécil. ¿Qué soñabas? –pregunté buscando respuestas.

-Pues una cosa muy agradable hasta que despertaste. –contestó sonriendo satisfechamente.

-Serás… ¿cómo has hecho eso?

-¿El qué?

-Que los dos soñáramos lo mismo.

-Pues no lo sé. De repente vi todo oscuro y aparecí en una calle que me era familiar. Me acerqué a tu ventana y te vi cayéndote de culo. –le miré mal por eso.

-¿Hacia falta que hicieras lo de después? –pregunté indignado.

-Pff… veo que te ha gustado… -dijo sonriendo y mirando mi paquete. Estaba hinchado. No me había ni dado cuenta. –Además, en el sueño tampoco me dabas a entender que no quisieses… -le miré con cara de pocos amigos y me dirigí a la puerta antes de hacer cosas innecesarias. -¿Dónde vas?

-A mi habitación.

-¿Tal y cómo estás? ¿Quieres que los otros piensen cosas raras? –dijo abrazándome por detrás.

-¡Ya lo piensan!

-Entonces, hagámoslo aún más público. –me cogió y me tiró en su cama.

-Oi Ahomine, no me toques.

-¿Quieres que te deje en estas condiciones? ¿O prefieres que te eche una mano? –pensaba que estaría enfadado por lo de la fiesta de ayer.

-Oi, Aomine, ¿no estás enfadado por lo de ayer? –pregunté dudoso.

-¿Lo de ayer? Ahh… bueno, me lo recompensarás ahora. –contestó.

-¿Qué? Oi, yo no he decidido recompensarte por nada. –me quitó la camiseta de pijama y me bajó los pantalones liberando mi erección ya lo bastante despierta. -¿me estás escuchando?

-Mm… -se detuvo y me miró. –No. Continuemos lo que habíamos dejado a medias. –acercó su rostro a mi vientre y depositó un suave beso que paralizó esa zona. –se quitó la camiseta, valga decir muy sexymente, y continuó con el torso. –Oi Bakagami, cómemela.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Ya lo hice la última vez y te corriste en mi cara! –respondí negándome.

-En verdad fue prácticamente en tu boca, pero si es verdad que algo acabó en la cara. –le miré mal, muy mal. Aprovechó para quitarse su pantalón de pijama. _Otra vez esa cosa. _No podía dejar de mirarlo. –Vamos, ponte encima de mí. –se estiró y me colocó encima, dándole la espalda. –Abre las piernas.

-No quiero. –contesté intentado liberarme. De repente sentí que mordió mi nalga. -¿Qué haces? ¡Eso dolió, Ahomine! –pero en el momento que hizo eso instantáneamente abrí las piernas y me puse a cuatro patas. Se puso mi erección en su boca. _Dios mío… _cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. _Dios… dentro su boca se siente tan caliente… _-Ahh…

-Oi, Bakagami, deja de gemir tanto y haz lo que tienes que hacer. –gruñí pero obedecí. Me la metí en la boca y empecé a hacer lo mismo que el otro día. –Bakagami… Ahh… vigila… los dientes… -encima se me ponía tiquismiquis. Succioné el glande y fui bajando por el tronco y cuando más distraído aprovechó para colocar un dedo justo en mi agujero.

-Ahh… Aho… Ahomine… no te atrevas a… -bañó ligaramente dos de sus dedos con mi líquido y volvió donde lo había dejado. –Aho OUCH… -giré la cara para mirarlo mal. – ¡Eso dolió, imbécil!

-Tranquilo, te acostumbraras. –el dedo fue entrando más pero lentamente.

-¡Ahomine, si tienes que hacerlo al menos hazlo rápido!

-A sus órdenes. –metió el dedo entero rápidamente, tal y como había dicho y me retorcí de dolor. –Taiga, relájate. Estás muy apretado…

-Agh… ¿y de quién crees que es la culpa? -pasó aproximadamente medio minuto y me fui acostumbrando. Ya no dolía tanto y empezaba a sentirme bien. Había algo que ya no lo hacía más doloroso y ÉL lo encontró. –Aaahhhh…

-¿Es aquí? –no podía parar de gemir. Había un punto, un lugar que cada vez que lo tocaba se sentía maravillosamente bien. No podía expresarlo. Era una sensación increíble. Empecé a mover las caderas buscando ese movimiento, ese vaivén, a la vez que volví a meterme su cosa en mi boca. Su dedo se movía de dentro hacia fuera repetitivamente. –Taiga, ¿te correrás sólo con tu agujero? –seguí moviendo las caderas para que ese dedo volviera a tocar ese lugar. –Sí que está lejos tu punto… con dedos no creo que haya suficiente… y mira cómo mueves tus caderas… estás hecho todo un pervertido… -dijo metiendo su dedo y tocando de nuevo ese sitio.

-Ahh… Ao… Aomine… voy a… -me corrí en su torso y cuando él estaba casi a punto de correrse aparte mi cara pero no pude salvarla y paré. -¡Ahomine, otra vez lo estás haciendo! –dije gritando enfadado.

-No niegues que lo has disfrutado mucho. A ver… -se cogió su erección con una mano y con la otra mi mentón y me acercó a su pene. Se corrió en toda mi cara. –Mucho mejor.

-¡AHOMINE! ¡ME CAGO EN TODOS TUS MUERTOS! –salió de la habitación corriendo y bajó escapando de mí. – ¡CUANDO TE COJA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-Veo que lo estáis pasando espectacularmente, Taiga y Daiki. –escuché la voz del enano mandón y me di cuenta que estábamos en el comedor y que todos ya estaban desayunando. –me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

-Pff… HA HA HA HA HA - vi como el peli azul se estaba riendo como un desgraciado.

-Daiki, Taiga, ducharos y venir a desayunar que hoy iremos de compras. –dijo Akashi.

-De acuerdo. –dije tapándome mis partes bajas.

-Kagami-kun, no creo que el problema sean tus zonas vitales en este momento. –dijo mirando mi cara y me ruboricé. _Dios, quiero morir. _

Después de prepararnos vino una chica a los dormitorios. DE CHICOS. Me la presentaron. Se llama Momoi Satsuki, tiene el pelo rosa y tiene la misma edad que nosotros. Es buena y no es que se parezca para nada a Aomine, pero no me cae de agradar. Cuando estuvimos de compras estaba continuamente con Aomine, que no parecía molestarle y por alguna razón a mí sí me molestaba.

-Nee Kagamicchin. –dijo sonriendo. Estábamos en una tienda de ropa casual y me interrumpió justo cuando estaba mirando una camiseta. –No hace falta que te preocupes, Satsukicchin es una buena chica. Se llevan bien sólo porque son amigos de la infancia.

-¿Y por qué me tiene que importar eso? –dijo molesto. No contestó, sólo sonrió le miré mal. Estaba de mal humor, sí. Y todo era porque tenía que ver a ese imbécil. Acabé sin comprarme nada y salí de la tienda a sentarme en un banco.

-Oi, Bakagami, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Aomine.

-Nada. Ahora vete.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya te ha venido el período? –se levantó molesto y se fue. _Agh, no puedo con él. A ver, estoy de muy mal humor y no sé porque. Me estoy poniendo histérico. _Cada vez estaban más cerca, esa peli rosa con pechos enormes cada vez se acercaba más a Aomine. Pasamos por el McDonald's y comimos, y adivinad dónde se sentó esa chica. No es que normalmente les tuviera manía a las chicas, es más, siempre me había llevado muy bien con ellas, pero no sé por qué a esta no la aguantaba. Además, él estaba distinto. El peli azul no se comportaba como siempre. Estaba más pasota y ni me hablaba. De repente sentí que alguien se reía y me giré para mirarlo mal. Midorima, Kuroko y Kise se estaban riendo de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia? –dije mirándolos mal. Continuaron riéndose y me levanté de la silla para salir del establecimiento. Escuché que alguien me seguía.

-Oi, Bakagami, ¿se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? –era el peli azul.

-Nada. Y ahora vuelve con tu amiga. –se detuvo.

-No me digas que… -me giré para que continuara la frase.

-¿No me digas que qué? –_Oi, ¿qué pasa? _

-Nada. –sonrió. –Después vamos a pasarnos por la tienda de delante. Espérame ahí. –gruñí pero hice lo que dijo. Cuando todos acabaron fueron, como había dicho Aomine, a la tienda de delante del McDonald's. Aomine me cogió de la mano y me arrastró dentro. Cogió unas cuantas prendas y me llevó al vestuario.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Shht… -se sentó en una silla que había y me sentó encima de él. Buscó mis labios desesperadamente y correspondí el beso. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y me acerqué más a él pero detuve el beso.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunté.

-Te necesito.

-¿Para qué? ¿No tienes ya a tu amiga?

-Pff… Bakagami, estás celoso. –contestó.

-No estoy celoso. –dije alzando la voz.

-Shht... Sí lo estas. Si no, ¿Por qué has estado de mala leche todo este tiempo?

-Yo no estaba de mala leche. Es sólo que hoy no me venía de gusto salir.

-Taiga. No te inventes cuentos chinos. –sonrió. –Estás celoso de Satsuki. – _Hombre, su teoría tenía más sentido que la mía. Pero, ¿por qué debería estar yo celoso? Al fin y al cabo este cabronazo no me gusta. _Como no conseguía aclarar mis pensamientos giré la cara infantilmente. -¿Ves? Cuando no sabes que más decir siempre giras la cara como si tuvieras 5 años. –añadió con esa misma sonrisa socarrona. Me giré para mirarlo mal y cogió de nuevo mis labios. Volvimos a besarnos. Cada vez era más adictivo. No podía parar. Me acerqué de nuevo a él, buscándolo. Quería que me tocara.

-Mnhh… -me puso dos dedos en la boca para que nadie escuchara los gemidos. Mientras estaba entretenido succionándolos, él se encargó de mi cuello. –Mhhh… Ahh…

-Taiga, déjame follarte. –dijo aún presionando sus labios contra mi cuello. Lo miré y me acerqué a su oreja, succionando su lóbulo. –Mnhh…

-Daiki, estamos en un vestidor –dije con voz provocativa, sabiendo que le encantaría. Y así fue. Sentí un bulto debajo de mí. –No podemos…-repetí acercándome más a él.

-Agh… no puedo contigo… -mordió mi cuello alimentándose de mí y volvió a poner sus dedos en mi boca, pero los saqué.

-Ahomine, OUCH, duele. Para, espera. –le aparté de mi cuello y suspiró.

-Entiendo. –empezó a masajear mi erección. SÍ, ESTABA DURO.

Me levantó y me empotró contra la pared del vestidor. Siguió con mi erección e hizo que me quitara los pantalones y la ropa interior. Él se los bajó mínimamente pero lo suficiente para rozar ambas erecciones. Con la camiseta puesta, empezó a lamer mis pezones mientras continuó con sus dedos en mi boca. Del torso pasó al cuello para volver a morderlo.

-Aaaah… Aomine… Para… Nos escucharan… -gemí. Colocó un dedo de nuevo en mi entrada y lo adentró en mí rápidamente. –Ahhhhh… -se me escapó un gemido alto.

-Oi, Taiga. No gimas tan fuerte que vendrán. –dijo el peli azul.

-¿De quién… Ahh… crees… que es la… Aahh… culpa? –me tapé la boca con mi mano para que no salieran más de esos sonidos.

-Perdone, señor, ¿le queda todo bien? –dijo la que atendia la tienda.

-Vamos, Taiga, responde. ¿Te queda todo bien? –murmuró sonriendo.

-Am, sí... señora.

-Dile que aún no has terminado. –dijo el peli azul en voz baja.

-Pero aún no he... mmh... terminado.

-De acuerdo señor, si necesita cualquier cosa estaré fuera. –y se fue.

-Muy bien. Buen niño. –me giró y quedé mirando la pared. –Y de recompensa... –metió el dedo aún más profundo y tocó ese lugar. –gemí fuertemente pero como tenía la mano que me tapaba la boca no se escuchó mucha cosa. Fue entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido. -¿Y si probamos con dos dedos? –al escuchar eso me giré rápidamente.

-Ni se te ocurra. -respondí mirándole mal.

-Vamos, abre más las piernas.

-No.

-Qué terco eres. –sentí como colocó el dedo índice y lo presionó junto con el que ya me había penetrado anteriormente.

-Ahhhhh… Aho… ¡Ahomine!

-¿Ahora abrirás más las piernas? –obedecí para que sus dedos pudieran adentrarse mejor. Me volteó y empezamos a beber de ambos. Me subió una pierna para que sus dedos pudieran proseguir. Empecé a masajear su erección ya olvidada y me maldijo en voz baja, a lo que sonreí. Cuando ya bebimos lo suficiente, volvió a girarme de cara hacia la pared. –Taiga, no puedo más.

-¡Oi, Ahomine, no hagas nada raro! ¿Me estás escuchando? –no quería que su cosa grande me penetrara.

-Si si, te estoy escuchando. No haré nada raro. –me cogió de las nalgas y colocó su erección justamente debajo de la mía.

-Ahh…Aomine… dijiste nada raro… -añadí quejándome.

-Da gracias que no te esté follando. –dijo en mi oreja. Ambos nos corrimos y antes de salir del vestuario me cogió y me besó. –Eres el único al que le hago estas cosas. Satsuki sólo es una pesada amiga. Ah, y estás adorable celoso. -Salimos del vestuario. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

* * *

Se acercaba Navidad y en pocos días empezábamos las vacaciones. Las clases seguían igual, sólo que el imbécil de Ahomine se había aficionado a tocarme el culo cada vez que nos encontrábamos por los pasillos.

-¡Ahomine! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de tocarme el culo cada vez que nos vemos? -dije estando a punto de romperle la cabeza. Era la hora del recreo y todos nos habíamos juntado. Kise no paraba de reírse, Akashi pasaba de nosotros, Midorima flirteaba con Kuroko y Murasakibara se molestaba por lo que hacía Aomine.

-Neeee ~ Ao-chiiiin... deja de tocar mi comidaaa... Kagaaa-chin es mío...~~ -ante la queja de Murasakibara, Aomine lo miró mal. -No me mirees mal Ao-chiiiin, las cosas se comparteeen~~ -Aomine pasó y empezó a lamer mi oreja justo cuando el timbre sonó.

-Agh, ¡ya para maníaco sexual! -me liberé y corrí a mi aula.

Los siguientes días Aomine pasó bastante de mi, seguramente porque se había rebotado al decirle que era un maníaco sexual. Pero tampoco pensaba disculparme, era todo por su culpa. _Cada vez quiero que me toque más... ¿Por qué de repente estoy tan necesitado? _Una tarde, antes de la hora del baño, Aomine llamó a mi puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -desde mi punto de vista soné un poco esperanzado.

-Mm... sólo había venido por si necesitabas comer. -_¿sólo eso? Un día normal ya me hubiera tirado encima de la cama y hubiera puesto el pestillo. _Me molesté.

-No, no necesito nada de ti. -y le cerré la puerta en sus narices. Escuché un fuerte sonido que provenía detrás de mi puerta. _Seguramente se ha enfadado. Si es así, me pedirá que abra la puerta. _Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se fue. _Aho... _

Últimamente había estado haciendo más amigos en mi clase, aparte de Kuroko, claro.

-Oi, Kagami -dijo un compañero de clase con el que hace poco empecé a relacionarme. -Cuando acabemos clases quédate que te voy a enseñar algo. -hace poco lo único de lo que hablábamos eran de mujeres con pechos grandes y suponía que quería enseñarme. Seguramente otra de sus muchas revistas guarras. Asentí con el pulgar mostrando una gran sonrisa, dejando a entender que sabía a lo que me refería. Cuando las clases finalizaron me despedí de Kuroko y me senté al pupitre de al lado de Koganei, el chico que me había dicho que le esperara.

-He He... mira esto Kagami... -sacó de su bolsa un revista. Y efectivamente fue como lo predije.

-Oi, oi... ¿ya ha salido la de esta semana? -dije echándole un vistazo. -Wow, sin duda esta es la mejor. -dije señalando una chica con el pelo azul oscuro, con los pechos grandes y casi medio desnuda.

-¿A que si? - preguntó sonriendo. -Oi, Kagami...

-Si, dime... -respondí sin prestarle mucha atención, aún revisando la revista.

-Tu... ¿me dejarías beber tu sangre? Supongo que sabrás que tu sangre es una de las mejores que hay y me preguntaba si me dejarías probarla...

-Claro, ningún problema. -respondí haciendo caso omiso. -Dios mío, Koganei, mira esta... -levanté los ojos de esa revista y vi que sus ojos habían cambiado. -Espera, ¿qué decías? - se abalanzó sobre mí y ambos caímos al suelo. -Oi, Koganei, ¿qué ocurre?

-Dijiste que sí... entonces... allá voy...

-¿Allá vas de qué? -me sujetó las muñecas. -Oi, Koganei, ¿qué haces? ¿por qué te están saliendo los colmillos?

-Te pregunté si podía alimentarme de ti... y tu dijiste que sí... -abrí los ojos como nunca.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué yo te dije que? -no podía creérmelo. _¿Por qué a veces soy tan estúpido? Puede que me esté empezando a parecer a Ahomine, pero sin duda él nunca se metería en estos líos... Y ni de coña vendrá con lo enfadado que está... _Suspiré. -Está bien. Puedes hacerlo. - el chico sonrió y sentí como sus colmillos penetraban mi piel. -OUCH, duele, Koganei... -succionaba muy rápidamente y el dolor iba aumentando. Cerré los ojos de lo mal que lo estaba pasando cuando de repente sentí que el peso de mi compañero se iba aligerando. Abrí los ojos y vi a Aomine con una cara que nunca antes había visto. Iba a perder el conocimiento, no podía escuchar nada y los ojos se me cerraban.

Desperté en mi habitación. Era de noche y Aomine estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Me senté y sentí el peso del peli azul en mis hombros. Depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó continuando con los besos.

-Mmh... - asentí liberándome de él.

-¿Por qué le dejaste beber? -esta vez me estiró en mi cama quedando encima de mí.

-Porque tú estabas molesto conmigo. -enarcó una ceja.

-¿Molesto? Yo no estaba molesto. -esta vez fui yo el que puso mala cara. Hice lo que fue para poder sentarme encima de él, cambiando posiciones.

-¡Tú fuiste el que pasaste de mí, me estabas ignorando y ni me hablabas! -dije dándole golpes en su torso mientras lloraba.

-Shht, vale, vale. Tranquilízate que los demás duermen. -con su pulgar me secó las lágrimas. -No estaba pasando de ti ni te ignoraba. Pensé en dejar de tocarte tanto cuando dijiste que era un maníaco sexual. -me alcanzó rodeándome con sus brazos colocándome en su desnudo y moreno torso y nos dormimos juntos.

* * *

-Ni de coña me pienso poner esto. -dije tirando lo que me había dado Kise. Era un vestido rojo con botones negros y retocado de cotón blanco.

El día de Navidad llegó y Kise no tuvo la mejor idea que vestirnos a todos con trajes relacionados a la festividad. El problema es que había algunos con trajes sumamente... especiales. Midorima, Murasakibara y Aomine llevaban un traje de Papá Noel, bastante gracioso la verdad. Akashi y Kise iban vestidos de elfos y se suponía que Kuroko y yo teníamos que llevar el traje de Mamá Noel. Digo suponía porque ni de coña pensaba ponerme eso.

-Oi, vamos Taiga, estarás muy sexy... -dijo Aomine con esa sonrisa tan sexy.

-¡No, no y no! -contesté como un crío.

-Si no te lo pones tú, te lo pondré yo. -estábamos en el comedor sentados. Aomine se me tiró encima agarrándome las muñecas.

-Oi, oi oi Ahomine. No vayas desnudando a la gente. -me quitó la camiseta y me bajó los pantalones.

-Hm... ¿tendría que quitarle los calzoncillos también? -se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, frotándose la barbilla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -contesté por él.

-Ejem, si quieren hacerlo sean bienvenidos de continuar en sus habitaciones. -añadió Akashi.

-Noooo...~~~ Yo quiero ver a Kaga-chiiiin desnudooo... -comentó Murasakibara chupando una de las muchas piruletas que tenía en el regazo.

-¡Sí, sí! Yo también. -se unió el rubio.

-Perfecto. Encantador. -Aomine acabó de vestirme y puse mala cara. -No me mires así, estás adorable... -dijo sonriendo perversamente. -¿Por qué no continuamos en mi cuarto? -añadió con la misma expresión.

-¡Y una mierda! -me levantó como si fuera un saco de patatas. -Oi, Aho, ¿me estás escuchando? -empecé a darle golpes en la espalda.

Se giró para avisar a los otros. -Bueno, Kagami y yo ahora volvemos. -avisó sonriendo. Al estar yo girado, la falda estaba abierta.

-Nee Kagaaa-chin~. Se te ve todo desde aquí~~~~...

-¡Pues no mires, Murasakibara! -respondí tapándome.

Llegamos a la habitación de Aomine pero no llegamos ni a la perta cuando me alcanzó la boca. Me cogió las dos piernas haciendo que me quedara entre la puerta y él.

-Aomine, bájame... -dije preocupado por caer.

-Tranquilo, no caerás. Te estoy cogiendo bien. -prosiguió con el beso introduciendo su lengua. Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello acercándolo más. -Taiga, quiero follarte. -dijo afectado por la situación.

-Los otros están abajo esperándonos… -contesté rechazándole. Empezó a fijarse en mi cuello pero cuando le contesté paró y me miró con una cara totalmente adorable.

-Me dan igual los otros… yo llevo esperando mucho más tiempo… -la típica cara que pone un niño que está a punto de llorar porque no consigue lo que quiere. Ante tal expresión, deposité un cálido y suave beso en sus labios a lo que él abrí los ojos sorprendido. Desesperadamente me tiró en su cama abriéndome el vestido.

-¡Ahomine! ¡No te he dicho que sí aún! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tirarme así? –pregunté enfadado.

-Perdone, Princesa. Le aseguro que no haré nada que no le guste. –sonrió exitosamente al ver mi cara de enfado cuando escuche ese seudónimo que habitualmente utilizaba. Terminó abriéndome el torso del vestido y empezó a lamer mis pezones. –Están duros, Princesa. ¿Le gusta el contacto que hace el vestido con su piel? –siguió sonriendo.

-Que te jodan. –intenté liberarme pero cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. –Ahh… Mnnh…-gemí ante la sensación que me producía notar mis pezones siendo tratados de esa manera.

-El izquierdo es su punto débil, Princesa. –añadió centrándose más en el que había nombrado.

-Ahh… Aomine… Para… Aaah… De llamarme… Mnnh… Así… -ordené pero poca cosa podía hacer.

-¿Cómo es así, Princesa? –se sacó mi pezón izquierdo de la boca y me besó profundamente. –Hoy es Navidad, Princesa. Y la trataré como tal. –finalizó con la misma expresión. –Mire como está… -en la falda del vestido salía un bulto bastante pronunciado ya. – ¿Le duele, Princesa? ¿Sacamos ya el vestido? –_Aho… ¿no dejará de llamarme así nunca o qué?_ Asentí y sonrió aún más. -¿Sabe qué, Princesa? Hoy sólo jugaremos con su parte trasera.

-Noo… Aomine… -respondí. Para intentar escaquearme fui directo a su entrepierna. Desabroché sus pantalones de Papá Noel y saqué su gran miembro, bastante despierto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me lo puse en la boca. No me cabía toda y empecé a lamer el tronco despacio.

-Mhh… Taiga… -abrí los ojos y vi que había cerrado los ojos, deslizando la cabeza hacia atrás. _He. Al menos ha parado de llamarme Princesa. _Me cogió del pelo para controlar la situación pero me liberé, haciendo se molestara por estar siendo el que no puede hacer nada. Esta vez me cogió del pelo más fuerte haciendo que me separara de su miembro y me puso a cuatro patas. -¿Por casualidad no intentaba distraerme, verdad, Princesa? –sonrió y cogió de su mesita un bote de lubricante. –Vamos a jugar un poco. –Lo abrió y dejó caer un chorro encima de mi trasero. El vestido aún estaba pero lo apartó de forma que no se manchara. –Voy a meterle un dedo, Princesa.

-¡No hace falta que narres todo lo que haces, Aho! –de repente sentí como un dedo se introdujo en mí rápidamente. –¡IMBÉCIL, ESO DOLIÓ!. –chillé girándome de mal humor.

-Sí, sí, lo que usted diga. Aguante un poco más, Princesa. –justo al terminar la frase tocó ese dulce punto y emepcé a gemir cada vez que me tocaba ahí.

-Aaaahh… Ao…mine… Mhhhn… -seguidamente su dedo índice se unió dentro de mí. –Ahh… Aomine… se siente raro…

-Tranquilícese, Princesa. En breves cambiará de opinión. Está muy tensa, relájese. –con dos dedos, empezó a penetrarme lentamente para que me acostumbrara a la sensación. De tanto en tanto separaba sus dos dedos para que mi entrara se destensara. A medida que me acostumbré, profundizó más las estocadas intentando volver a tocar esa parte que tanto amaba. –Mire como está, si hasta mueve la cadera sola, Princesa.

-Ahhh… Ahomine… cállate… te juro que cuando… Aaaahh…acabemos te reviento…

-Lo espero con impaciencia, Princesa. –profundizó aún más la penetración.

-Ahh… Aomine… Voy… Voy a… venirme…

-Vamos Princesa, córrase para mí. –se acercó a mi oreja para decir lo último y me corrí. –Mm… nada mal… se ha corrido solo con su trasero, Princesa. –harto de tanta gilipollez me senté encima de él, retomando la ya olvidada mamada, pero esta vez sin miramientos. Mientras intentaba metérmela toda, le iba haciendo una paja con mi mano. –Mmhh… Taiga… para… -sentí sus roncos gemidos y continué aún más rápido pero de repente me separó. Se la cogió, masturbándose delante de mí y se corrió en mi cara, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-¡AHOMINE! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES ME HAS HECHO YA LO MISMO? ¿POR QUÉ TE CORRES EN MI CARA? –pregunté muy enfadado.

-Porqué tu cara con mi corrida es monísima.

-Que te jodan. –iba a ponerme el vestido cuando escuché a Kise detrás de la puerta.

-Kagamiiiiichi, si ya habéis acabado, que sepas que tengo un vestido de tu talla de recambio. Lo digo por si necesitas otro. –tanto Aomine como yo miramos el vestido, sucio. Rápidamente, Aomine me tapó la boca para que no pudiera contradecirle.

-Claro, Kise, necesitamos otro. –contestó sonriendo.

Después de volver a ser vestido, la familia de todos mis compañeros llegó, incluyendo la mía. Todos iban muy arreglados, vestidos con ropa muy formal.

-Mi niño, mi dulce amor. –escuché la voz de oba-chan y bajé las escaleras corriendo a abrazarla. Escuché a Aomine reírse por debajo. -Pero cariño, ¿se puede saber que llevas puesto? –dijo muy confusa. La disimulada risa de Aomine pasó a ser muy notoria.

-¡Oi, Ahomine! ¿De qué te ríes tú? ¿Quién crees que tiene la culpa?–le pregunté mirándolo mal. De repente un brazo me pasó por delante tirándome hacia el culpable. –Abuelo… -me dio un beso en la frente.

-Felices Navidades, Taiga.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Si quieren decirme lo que sea pueden dejar perfectamente reviews y les contestaré. Hasta la próxima! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, siento el retraso pero estaba con miles de cosas exámenes, etc y no tuve tiempo de continuar, lo siento!

* * *

Capítulo 6

**Marooned**

-¡Abuelo! – me giré y lo abracé fuertemente.

-¿Cómo estas, Taiga? ¿Y por qué vistes un vestido? –me iba girando examinándome.

-Eso es porque Kise nos ha traído estos atuendos. –escuché una risita por detrás. –_Imbécil. _–pensé mirando al dueño de esa risa.

-Oi, ¿por qué me miras así? –Aomine se iba acercando a la vez que yo me alejaba hasta que me alcanzó.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada que está todo el mundo aquí. –murmuré lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él me escuchara.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, eh Bakagami? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que voy a hacer algo? –murmuro a mi oreja sonriendo.

-Daiki, Taiga. Parad de flirtear y preparaos para la cena de Navidad. –soltó Akashi y los abuelos rieron.

-¡No estamos flirteando! –chillé aclarando las cosas. En ese momento sentí una necesidad brutal de beber así que cogí la manga del traje de Papá Noel de Aomine. Me miró y miré hacia abajo sin saber que decirle. –Quiero… -seguí mirando hacia abajo avergonzado.

-¿Quieres…? –lo miré asegurándome que no me estaba tomando el pelo para que acabara la frase pero realmente no sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo.

-Quiero… beber. –acabé mirando hacia el suelo de nuevo. No quería mirarle a la cara. Sentí su mano levantándome la cara por la barbilla. Vi su cara de asombro y me ruboricé aún más y seguidamente me cogió de la mano.

-Mm…. Subimos un momento… Kagami y yo. –anunció seriamente a la multitud. Volví a mirar hacia el suelo para evitar las miradas de los restantes de ese salón. Me acompañó hasta su habitación y echó el pestillo. Me quedé delante de él cuando se sentó en un lado de la cama. Se desabrochó la chaqueta de su disfraz y cuando se deshizo de las restantes prendas que ocultaban su musculoso torso me quedé observándolo. –Ven. Siéntate encima de mí. –obedecí y me coloqué encima de su falda. Rodeé mis brazos por su cuello y deposité un suave beso en su hombro.

-Aomine… -llené sus hombros y su cuello de besos.

-Kagami… hazlo ya… -le cogí la cara con mis palmas y le planté otro de los muchos suaves besos que ya quedaban olvidados. Lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios me sumergí en ese vaivén de emociones. Bajé hacia su mandíbula y lamí su cuello. –Hm… Kagami… Ahh… -mordí esa morena piel y la sangre empezó a brollar por mi boca. Sentí una necesidad de más y corté la única distancia que nos separaba. Sentí su bulto ya bastante despierto y lo rocé con mi erección que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. –Baka… estate quieto… -agarró mis nalgas estrechándolas fuertemente.

-Nnh… -gemí mientras me alimentaba. Sentía que cada vez había menos espacio entre nosotros. –Aomine… -me detuve para mirarle. Sus electrizantes azules ojos se encontraron con los míos y me perdí. Desde ese momento perdí totalmente lo único que me quedaba de control. Nos besamos salvajemente, nuestras lenguas se movían sincronizadas explorando la boca opuesta. Me puse de rodillas encima de él para que me pudiera quitar el vestido tan molesto que llevaba y seguidamente aprovechó para besar y lamer todo mi torso. Todo iba demasiado rápido pero alguien controló la situación.

-Kaga-chiiiiin, Mine-chiiin, estamos preparando la cena, no tardéis demasiadooo ~ -por el tono de la persona que había hablado deducimos que se trataba de Murasakibara.

Aomine me cogió de la nuca acercado sus labios a los míos ignorando al que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente.

-Mnh… Aomine, tenemos que bajar a cenar… -pero mis palabras quedaron olvidadas en esa habitación. –Ao…Mnnh… mine… para… -colocó dos dedos en mis labios pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en mi cavidad bucal. Abrí la boca y empecé a lamerlos mientras sentía cómo apretaba mi nalga. Una vez los sacó húmedos deslizo lo suficiente mi prenda interior y adentró un dedo. –Ahh… duele Aomine… -me abracé a su cuello ante tal dolor.

-Relájate Taiga… en breves pasará, te lo prometo. –depositó un suave beso de consolación en la mejilla. Estuvo un efímero momento sin mover el dedo que se adentraba en mí y nos estuvimos besando para que me acostumbrara a la penetración. Cuando ya no me dolía empecé a mover las caderas intentado sentir más lo que tenía dentro. –Espera, Taiga. –adentró el segundo dedo. Como consecuencia, estreché más el abrazo y me centré en su cuello. Lo mordí alimentándome de nuevo a lo que soltó un grave gruñido. El dolor aminoró y volví a mover las caderas. Me levantó ligeramente lamiendo el torso encontrando unos pequeños botones rosados.

-Ahh… no… ahí no… -sentía un cúmulo de emociones que no sabía cómo tratarlas.

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? –mordió mi pezón izquierdo y solté otro gemido. -¿O aquí? –profundizó ambos dedos que se encontraban dentro de mí encontrando ese dulce lugar.

-Aaahh…Mnhh, Aomine… -fui interrumpido.

-Daiki… Llámame Daiki, Taiga. –metió el tercer dedo.

-No… Aomine… Duele… -se me empezaron a llenar ligeramente los ojos de lágrimas.

-Taiga, si no me llamas por mi nombre no dejaré que te corras. –amenazó.

-No… -abracé de nuevo su cuello como respuesta de ese dolor. Durante unos segundos los dedos permanecieron quietos para que de nuevo me acostumbrara a tal sensación. Empecé a masajear mi erección ya olvidada dentro de lo que quedaba de mi prenda interior para intentar neutralizar el dolor.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… -me cogió la muñeca para que fuera imposible que me tocara negando con la cabeza.

-Aomine… mnh… déjame… -me deshice de su agarre y volví a lo que estaba haciendo pero esta vez me detuvo con más fuerza.

-Taiga, di mi nombre. –empezó a mover los tres dedos penetrándome y tocando ese punto que me encantaba.

-Aaaah... aah… Daiki… más… Daiki… -moví las caderas. De lo que en algún momento esos tres dedos me habían hecho pasar por un muy mal momento, ahora no tenía nada que ver, era más bien el contrario. Cada vez que esos dígitos tocaban justo ese lugar mi cuerpo se estremecía y mi espalda se arqueaba buscando más ese contacto. –lo abracé gimiendo en su oreja. –Daiki… Mnnh…

-Buen niño… -masajeó mi erección a la vez que me iba penetrando.

-Daiki… voy a…

-¿Vas a correrte? –me interrumpió y asentí con la cabeza. Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración sincronizándolo con la masturbación de mi miembro. Me cogió de la mandíbula y me besó robando el orgasmo que se estaba aproximando. Me corrí en su mano y me aparte del beso.

-Daiki… -lo miré en los ojos y bajé de la cama situándome de rodillas junto su erección olvidada en el pantalón de su disfraz.

-Taiga… cuidado que duele… -desabroché el pantalón y lamí su miembro por encima de su prenda interior. Lo saqué y lo lamí cuidadosamente.

-Daiki… -lo miré mientras lamía el tronco de su miembro.

-Mnh… Taiga… -me cogió la cabeza para poder controlar el ritmo. –No me mires así… -aceleró el ritmo moviendo mi cabeza suavemente. Volví a mirarle, quería ver el momento en el que se corriese. Tenía la cabeza echada para atrás con los ojos cerrados. Intenté metérmelo todo pero era demasiado largo. –Taiga, no te… mnh… fuerces. Lo succioné a la vez que lo masturbaba por la parte inferior del tronco. Justo cuando sentí que se iba a correr, me presionó de la cabeza soltando un grave gruñido y tuve que tragarme lo que había invadido mi boca.

-¡Aomine! –dije tosiendo aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, lo siento~ -se disculpó.

-Ni lo siento… ni leches… -aún seguía tosiendo.

-Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, la cena ya está servida. –esta vez se trataba de Kuroko.

-En breves bajamos. –contestó el depravado que se había corrido en mi boca. Lo miré mal. –No me mires así, Taiga… -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Que te jodan. –me lavé rápidamente la boca y fui a mi habitación a ponerme ropa decente mientras Aomine se vestía en la suya.

Cuando bajamos los dos los invitados ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Habían decorado el salón con objetos navideños, incluso trajeron un árbol iluminado de luces de colores.

-Taiga, Daiki, habéis tardado mucho. –enunció mi abuelo sospechando de la situación.

-Ah, sí. Es que teníamos que tratar algunos asuntos. –me inventé alguna excusa pero sin dar tampoco tantos detalles para que no se destapara todo.

-Cariño, no hace falta que te excuses. Mi amor, deja de presionarle tanto. –regañó a mi abuelo.

Pasamos una gran cena. Hablamos de todo lo que había pasado en lo que había pasado de lo que llevábamos de año y destapamos secretos de los otros. Mis abuelos se enteraron de que muy a menudo me quedaba dormido en clase y que a veces me saltaba clases y me quedaba durmiendo con Aomine en el patio de arriba de la preparatoria.

-Por cierto, Taiga. Respecto a lo del castigo de la fiesta, ya tengo pensado en uno. La verdad es que os incluye todos pero espero que me podáis ayudar.

-Faltaría más, Taiga-sama. Nosotros haremos todo lo que necesite. –contestó Akashi.

-Tranquilo, Akashi. Tampoco iré a pedir nada del otro mundo. Es sólo que le debo un favor a un viejo compañero que actualmente trabaja en una revista y necesita algo de patrocinio. Es por eso que había pensado en que podías hacer de modelos. Sería sólo una sesión.

-¿Modelos? ¿Nosotros? –preguntó Midorima.

-Sí. Creemos que sería bastante adecuando juntar a los nietos de las familias purasangre más importantes y que sería una muy bueno publicidad. –añadió abuelo del peli verde.

-Ya hemos comentado nuestra idea y les ha parecido una bueno idea. En todo caso, la sesión es por parejas que os propondrán una vez estéis ahí. –continuó el abuelo de Aomine.

-¿Y vosotros no las sabéis, abuelo? –preguntó su nieto.

-No, las escogerán ellos porque han dicho que prefieren escoger las parejas cuando os vean y ahí también decidirán cómo os organizaran dentro de la revista. –contestó el nombrado.

-Pero yo no sé hacer de modelo, abuelo. –dije preocupado. Nunca había hecho de modelo y menos con lo vergonzoso que era.

-Tranquilo, Kagamicchiiii~. –empezó Kise. –Yo te enseñaré~. Tienes que ser natural, tienes que estar a gusto con el ambiente porque si no… -le interrumpí.

-¿Qué? ¿Natural? Pero yo no sé cómo estar natural y, ¿cómo me vas a enseñar? No no no, yo no quiero hacer esto, dame cualquier otra cosa pero esto no… -miré a mi abuelo desesperado.

-Tranquilo Taiga, estoy seguro que lo harás bien. –contestó.

-Cariño, tranquilo, te irá bien ya verás. –añadió oba-chan.

-Bakagami, no seas tan gruñón y mimado y cállate ya. –lo miré con una expresión de odio para que se callara. –No me mires así… -ante tal expresión sacó de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues no estoy seguro de quién es el responsable de que sea tan mimado… -propuso Midorima ajustándose las gafas y a la vez mirando a Aomine.

-Tú calla, Midorima. No hables tanto que lo mismo haces con Kuroko. –respondió el ofendido.

-Tsk. –es lo único que salió de la boca del peli verde.

-Daiki, Shintaro, basta. –ordenó Akashi. –Entonces, ¿cuándo es el evento? –preguntó a cualquiera de los familiares.

-Como tienen que preparar la revista y todos los restantes apartados de la propia, necesitaban que fuera en breves. Por lo tanto, tenéis que ir pasado mañana aquí. –mi abuelo se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una trozo de papel recortado que dio a Akashi. Seguramente se trataba de la dirección de la editorial.

-Perfecto. Pues ahí estaremos. –concluyó el heterocromático.

Cuando la cena concluyó, el abuelo de Kuroko nos dio unas entradas para descansar un día en un unas aguas termales con habitación incluida. Decidimos que iríamos el día siguiente así que abrimos los regalos temprano y nos fuimos a la cama.

-¡Que no puedes dormir en mi habitación Aomine! –grité.

-Venga… es Navidad… -me abrazó por la espalda depositando ligeros besos en mi cuello.

-¡Que no! Vete a tu cama ya… AGH, AOMINEEE

-Taiga, como sigas gritando en estas altas horas de la noche te haré dormir conmigo. –me amenazó Akashi. Del susto, callé y asentí con la cabeza. La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y vi como Midorima pasaba por delante, de la mano de Kuroko, mofándose de mí y gruñí por el interior.

-No gruñas tanto, Taiga. –continuó besándome el cuello.

-Agh, está bien. Pero sólo esta noche. Y sin tocar, que aún me duele de antes. –desistí mirándole mal.

-Si sólo te he metido tres ded… -lo amenacé con la mirada. –Está bien, está bien… nada de tocar. –Después de asearnos, nos metimos en la cama.

* * *

Me desperté muerto de calor. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el moreno torso fornido de Aomine. _¿Está durmiendo desnudo? _Ante tal curiosidad, levanté ligeramente la sábana para comprobarlo. Sólo llevaba su prenda interior. _Uff, ¿cómo puede dormir con sólo eso con el frío que hace? Aunque ahora exactamente no es que haga frío… _Pero la verdad es que en sus brazos se estaba muy bien.

-Kagami, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó medio dormido bostezando.

-Perdona, ¿te he despertado? –volví a meterme entre sus brazos.

-No, buenas noches. –me levantó suavemente la barbilla y me plantó un suave beso. _Tampoco estaría mal dormir así todas las noches._

La mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano para pasar el día en el sitio dónde nos había invitado el abuelo de Kuroko. Fuimos en limusina, que por cierto, era la primera vez que subía a una. No nos dejó delante de la estancia dónde teníamos que pasar lo que quedaba de día.

-¿Cuánto queda? –empezó Aomine.

-No te quejes tanto y camina más rápido Ahomine. –esta vez tenía la ventaja de haber estado viviendo en un pueblo durante años.

-¿Ha? Habló el campechano. –sacó esa mirada socarrona y le devolví dejando claro que en la situación en la que estaba no era la mejor.

-Akashi… ¿cuánto… queda? –preguntó esta vez Midorima jadeando.

-Cuando pasemos esos árboles de ahí prácticamente ya estaremos. –contestó el nombrado. –Y dejad de preguntar lo mismo cada 5 minutos. –ordenó.

-Akashi-kun… no es que… quiera desobedecerte… pero llevamos aquí 3 horas… -siguió Kuroko. –Por favor… cuando volvamos… alquila un… helicóptero o algo…

-Estoy de acuerdo~. No puedo comerme los dulces bien caminando por aquí ~~. –se quejó Murasakibara.

-Oi, parecéis todos unos viejos. –me reí por la bajo por la situación en la que se encontraban y todos me miraron mal. –Wow, ¡mirad! –fui el primero en divisar algo. –¡Ya hemos llegado! –me giré para sonreírles a todos.

-Aix~, que adorable. –comentó el rubio.

-Siiii~, es muy duuulce~. –continuó Murasakibara.

-Tsk, odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo. –siguió el del pelo verde mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Como respuesta Kuroko le dio un codazo.

-Eh… eh… que es… mío. –chilló Aomine sin aliento.

-Mnn… tiene su encanto… -prosiguió Akashi.

-¿Akashi? ¿Tú también? –agonizó el moreno peli azul.

-¡Vamos! ¿De que estáis hablando que tardáis tanto? –me acerqué a la multitud pero pararon de hablar.

-Ahhhh, no puedo…. más… -añadió jadeando del cansancio Aomine. Le cogí de la mano y lo arrastré para que viera lo poco que se veía del lugar dónde íbamos a pasar el día.

-¡Mira, Aomine! ¿A que es precioso? –pregunté sonriendo entusiasmado.

-Sí, y muy adorable. –ante tal respuesta me giré extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ah, de nada. Sí, es muy bonito. –respondió al fin. Se trataba de un complejo de casitas de madera al estilo japonés antiguo. Des de la lejanía se podían divisar las aguas termales.

-¡Wow! ¡Se ven des de aquí las aguas termales! ¡Mira, mira Aomine! –me giré y sentí los labios de Aomine encima de los míos, pero al instante me aparté. -¡AHOMINE! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –volví a sentir mis labios sellados esta vez por una lengua que se introdujo en mi boca. –Mnh… -rodeé mis brazos por su cuello y empecé a seguir su juego.

-¿Podéis esperaros al menos hasta que lleguéis a la habitación? –comentó Midorima. Aomine me cogió por la cintura aún más fuerte para que no me pudiera escapar y seguí sin ningún reproche. Le abracé más fuerte para profundizar el beso y sus manos bajaron de la cintura mis las nalgas. –Nnh, Aomine…estate quieto. –corté la conexión que había entre nuestros labios y sentí cómo me subían los colores al recordar que no estábamos solos. -¿Habéis acabado? –añadió el peli verde.

El complejo era enorme. Estaba todo construido de una madera que parecía de koto. Cuando entramos en la puerta principal estaba trabajando un señor de mediana edad que debía ser el conserje. Nos enseñó todo el complejo y nos avisó que no había más gente y que el abuelo de Kuroko lo había alquilado todo por un día. También nos dijo que había zonas de juego, zonas que daban al exterior con piscina, un buffet libre en el comedor en el que nos podíamos servir lo que quisiéramos a parte de las aguas termales y las habitaciones. Estas últimas eran 4 paredes separadas por una puerta corredera. En breves, después de la inscripción en el complejo subimos a las habitaciones donde dejamos nuestras pertenencias. Como éramos impares Kise se acopló en la habitación de Akashi y Murasakibara, Midorima dormía con Kuroko y Aomine conmigo.

-¡Vamos a la piscina~! –el rubio cogió de la mano a Akashi. -¡Vamos, Kagamicchiii~!

-Oi, espera, espera. Tengo que ponerme el bañador aún… - fui a mi habitación donde estaba Aomine vagueando por el suelo. –Ahomine, ¿por qué no mueves el culo y vamos a la piscina? –dije sacando de mi mochila el bañador.

-Tsk, estoy muerto de cansancio. –respondió bostezando.

-Pero si no has hecho nada. Vamos, ponte el bañador y descansa fuera.

-Tsk, porque eres tú, que sino no me muevo.

La zona exterior estaba muy bien cuidada. Había una piscina ovalada y Kise ya se estaba tirando de chapuzón justo donde Aomine y yo estábamos pasando.

-¡Kise! ¡Joder! ¡Te voy a destrozar! –rápidamente Aomine dejó las cosas al suelo donde yo estaba mojado y saltó dentro la piscina. -¡Ven aquí!

-¡Ahomine! ¡No dejes las cosas tiradas por ahí! –recogí lo que había dejado en el suelo y me senté donde estaba en la tumbona Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara mientras Aomine intentaba hundir a Kise.

-¿Has pasado de ser el amante a la madre de Aomine? –preguntó Midorima con una mirada socarrona. No le contesté, sólo le miré con una mirada que dejó claro todo.

-Kagamiiicchii~. Ven a bañarte con nosotroos~. -propuso el rubio desde la piscina.

-Mhh… ahora estoy tumbado aquí descansando y no estoy tan loco de meterme en la piscina en diciembre –cerré de nuevo los ojos pero sentí una presencia mojada acostándose. –Oi Ahomine, no te acerques a mí que estás mojado. –me ignoró y prosiguió a cogerme en brazos. -¿Qué estas haciendo? Ni se te ocurra que tengo las gafas de sol y voy con camiseta. –pero por segunda vez mis palabras no sirvieron de nada para hacer detener al moreno peli azul, sólo me quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó en mi tumbona. –OI AHOMINE QUE ESTÁS MOJADO, NO ME TOQUES QUE ESTÁS FRÍO… ME CAGO EN TODO. –me tiró en la misma posición en la que me había cogido. Rápidamente después de sentir la fría temperatura del agua de la piscina me cogí abrazando el imbécil que me había tirado. –Ahomine… me estoy muriendo de frío… cabrón.

-¡Ha ha ha ha! No hace falta que me abraces tan fuerte. –dijo riéndose.

-¡Kagamicchiiii, yo también quiero que me abraces! –propuso Kise.

-Iros a la mierda. –contesté tiritando.

-Oi oi, tampoco hace tan frío. Quítate la camiseta. –ordenó Aomine.

-No quiero. Hace frío. Me voy de aquí. –pero antes de poder poner los pies en el suelo Aomine me cogió fuerte y me puso con la espalda en la pared. –Ahomine, déjame que tengo frío.

-Lo noto, lo noto. –su mirada se centró en mi pecho donde mis pezones estaban en una condición… especial. Se acercó al izquierdo y lo mordió por encima de la camiseta.

-Ahh… -cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. –Mnnh, Aomine. Estate quieto. –lo miré y lo aparté.

-Hoooo~, yo también quiero Kagamicchiii~~. –se acercó a mi pecho e imitó lo que había hecho hace pocos segundos Aomine.

-Mnh… Kise, para. –hice lo mismo con Kise, pero empezó a pellizcar el otro. Aprovechó mientras solté un conciso gemido para besarme e introducir su lengua. –Mnh, Kise, para ya. Aomine, ¡haz algo!

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo? –miró la escena con esa expresión tan conocida por él. -¿Qué quieres que haga? –siguió con la misma sonrisa.

-Kise… Anh… -profundizó el beso y me cogió por las nalgas para empotrarme contra la pared de la piscina. -¡Aomine! Mnh… -empezó a lamer mi cuello. -¡Estate quieto Kise! Agh, no os aguanto. –me deshice de su agarre y salí de la piscina por las escaleras y al instante me quité la camiseta dirigiéndome a mi tumbona. –¡Joder! ¡Que frío!

-Divertido chapuzón. –comentó Midorima sonriendo falsamente

-Nee Kaga-chiiin~. ¿Quieres un dulce? A cambio quiero tu sangre, Kaga-chiiin. –comentó Murasakibara.

-Otra vez será, Murasakibara. –respondió Aomine a lo que Murasakibara había propuesta. Se secó justo encima de mí a lo que le miré mal.

-¡Joder Aomine! –me quité rápidamente las frías gotas que habían quedado esparcidas por mi cuerpo.

Después de ir a la piscina fuimos a comer. El comedor era bastante grande y había secciones con diferentes platos. Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a las habitaciones para descansar de lo llenos que nos habíamos quedado todos, sobretodo Murasakibara cuando descubrió que había una sección de golosinas y se llenó toda una fuente.

-Dios, no puedo más. Oi Bakagami, pásame mi móvil, el que está encima de mi mochila.

-No puedo Ahomine. Estoy demasiado lleno. –le respondí tumbándome a su lado.

Cuando nos despertamos ya era la hora de cenar y nos llenamos de nuevo.

-Nee, ¿no podemos ir a las aguas termales ahora, quiero bañarme con Kaga-chiiiin~ -propuso Murasakibara.

-¡Síííí! ¡Vamos a bañarnos~! –añadió el rubio.

Ante tal propuesta, Akashi decidió que lo más correcto después de cenar y con lo lleno que estábamos era descansar en las aguas termales.

-Haaa… -jadeé echando la cabeza atrás y disfrutando del momento.

-Kagamicchii~, ¿estás cansado? Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la editorial esa para modelar. –no contesté pero el jadeo que dejé fue suficiente para expresar mi cansancio.

Pasaron los minutos y los chicos se iban yendo. Los primeros fueron Midorima y Kuroko y después Akashi.

-Kaga-chiiin, ven a jugar conmigo~. –propuso Murasakibara.

-Después Murasakibara, estoy descansando. –respondí aún con la cabeza echada para atrás y con los ojos cerrados y sentí cómo Kise y Murasakibara salían de las aguas termales.

-Oi, Taiga. Hazme un poco de caso~. –Aomine se acercó y me empezó a llenar el cuello de besos.

-Aomine, estoy cansado. –lo miré y le acaricié la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño cuando recordé lo que había pasado en la piscina horas atrás. -¿Por qué dejaste que Kise hiciera eso?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo? –sonrió. -¿Qué quieres que sea para ti? –me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras.

-No… lo sé… -empecé a jugar con el agua para no mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? –siguió sonriendo. Me cogió la mano que estaba jugando con el agua. -Taiga… -me cogió por la nuca y con la otra mano me subió encima de él quedando encima de su falda y me besó. Nos besamos apasionadamente como siempre lo hacíamos. Me lamió y mordió el cuello dejando marcas visibles.

-Aomine… -le rodeé por el cuello haciendo que hubiera un mínimo contacto en nuestras erecciones. Sólo había la toalla de Aomine que nos separaba. –Más… -me mordió alimentándose de mí. –Ahh, no… ensuciarás el agua… -pero hizo caso omiso. Se sentó y me subió encima de él para introducir el primer dígito. –Mnhh… duele Daiki… -me abracé más a él como respuesta.

-En breves pasará Taiga. –introdujo el segundo intentando alcanzar ese punto que me hacía gozar tanto y en pocos segundos lo encontró.

-Ahh… Daiki… más… -profundicé el contacto moviendo mis caderas y metió el tercer dedo. –Ahhh… Mnhh… Daiki…

-Taiga… ¿puedo meterlo? –preguntó con un poco de inseguridad. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esa misma mirada de niño pequeño queriendo algo con capricho y asentí. –Ven, ponte así. –me puso con las piernas abiertas apoyándome en donde antes estaba él sentado. –Relájate, Taiga. –y volví a asentir. Sentí una serie de punzadas en mí entrada pero tampoco tan dolorosas.

-Aomine… mételo ya… -sentí su voluptuoso miembro entrando y no pude resistir un gruñido por el dolor que sentía.

-Taiga… relájate, ya está dentro. –estuvo un breve período de tiempo quieto, sin moverse pero depositando besos por mi espalda.

-Aomine, muévete ya. –me estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación y quería sentir su miembro dentro. Empezó lentamente, hacia dentro y hacia atrás para que mi interior se adaptara a su erección. Poco después, cuando su líquido pre seminal empezó a lubricarlo todo era mucho más fácil ese vaivén, esa rutina de movimientos. Todo ese dolor se neutralizó cuando su miembro tocó justo a mi punto, tocando directamente mi próstata y todo lo que empezó a salir a partir de ese momento fueron gemidos. –Mnhh… Ahh… Daiki… Más…Más…-me giré para mirarlo y empezamos a besarnos. -Daiki... quiero... más... -se me empezaba a nublar la vista y se me comenzaron a salir las lágrimas de lo bien que se sentía.

-Taiga… -gruñó por lo bajo. Para poder profundizar las estocadas me giró y me puso mi pierna encima de su hombro. Además, comenzó a masturbar mi erección.

-No… Daiki… Mnhh…No hagas… eso… Ahh…Voy a… Ahh… venirme… Mnnh…

-Mnh… Taiga, no me aprietes… Mnh… tanto… -me corrí en su mano con un orgasmo contrayendo mi cuerpo. Pasadas dos estocadas Aomine también acabó dentro de mí. Estuvimos jadeando un largo rato y la temperatura del agua no ayudaba mucho. –Taiga, continuemos en la habitación que aquí hace demasiado calor. –me cogió de la mano y me subió en brazos.

-Aomine… no me cojas…

-No creo que puedas aguantarte derecho… -me sonrió. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y me dejó encima de uno de los dos futones que estaban preparados. -¿Quieres algo de beber? –justo cuando se iba a levantar lo tumbé y me puse encima de él.

-Daiki… -besé todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro y empecé a despertarlo dentro de mi boca a la vez que lo masajeaba con la mano.

-Taiga… quítate ya… -detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo cogí de nuevo para situarlo justo en mi entrada. –Oi, espera. No vayas tan rápMnhh… -metí su erección dentro de mí. –Taiga… estás demasiado estrecho…

-No… tú eres demasiado grande… Ahh… -me detuve para que mi interior se adaptara de nuevo a su miembro aunque ya no dolía tanto. En breves momentos comencé a moverme hacía arriba y volviendo hacia abajo hasta que encontré ese adictivo lugar de nuevo y a partir de ese momento repetí ese movimiento golpeando mi próstata. -Mnah… Ahh… Daiki… no puedo… Ahhh… -Aomine se sentó para que me pudiera apoyar en algún lado y coloqué mis manos encima de sus hombros clavando mis uñas. –Ahhhh… Mnhaah… -de nuevo se me nubló la vista y profundicé las estocadas. Como había hecho anteriormente, colocó su mano encima de mi miembro masturbándolo. –Noo… Daiki… para…

-¿Que pare? Mira cómo estás… ¿No quieres que te ayude? –volvió a sacer esa sonrisa socarrona y empezó a lamer un pezón mío que quedaba expuesto. –Entonces, ¿no te ayudo? ¿Ya puedes tu solo, no? –negué con la cabeza.

-No… noo… quiero más… -me tumbó de nuevo colocándome lateralmente y poniendo una pierna encima de su hombro, de esta forma las estocadas se profundizaron aún más y la idea de retener los gemidos quedó como algo imposible. –Daiki… no puedo más… Mnhaaah… voy a…

-Vamos Taiga, córrete para mí princesa. –dejé salir el orgasmo que crecía en mi interior a la vez que mi cuerpo se estremeció por el clímax, todos los músculos se contrajeron tensándose e hicieron que Aomine acabase de nuevo dentro de mí tal y como había hecho antes. Cansados, nos quedamos jadeando y Aomine se dejó caer encima de mí de tal forma que nos quedamos dormidos con esa misma posición.

* * *

Un agradable clima me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi por la ventana el buen día que nos esperaba. De repente sentí que no podía mover mi cuerpo, pesaba demasiado y recordé lo que habíamos hecho ayer. Al instante se me subieron los colores y contemplé ese musculoso cuerpo moreno que estaba encima de mí, pero estaba algo incómodo por ahí… _Mierda… No puede ser… _

-Aomine, Aomine despierta… Aomine date prisa… -intenté despertarlo lo más calmado que pude.

-Mnh… Buenos días Taiga. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –aún estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Aomine, aún estas dentro de mí. –le di unos golpecitos suaves en los hombros para que se levantara.

-Mierda. Lo siento, Taiga. –se levantó y salió pero al momento me salió un gemido por esa sensación. –Oi, Taiga, hagámoslo una vez más… -se colocó de nuevo justo encima de mí y empezó a llenarme de besos.

-Aomine, ahora noAhh… -mi miembro estaba siendo masajeado por su mano.

-Ponte de rodillas a cuatro. –obedecí y de nuevo introdujo sus dígitos. –Está muy suave ya y aún tienes algo mi corrida dentro. –me giré para mirarle mal por estar narrando todo pero sentí cómo su erección ya estaba dentro.

-Ahh… Joder Aomine, entra más lentamente… -empezó a moverse muy poco a poco pero como ya estaba lubricado no hacía tanto daño y no tardó en aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas. Me cogió de las nalgas para poder profundizar el contacto hasta que sentí que golpeó una de ellas. –¡AU! Ahomine, eres un imbécil. –justo cuando acabé de hablar de pronto se adentró fuertemente llegando muy dentro de mí. –Mnaah, Ahhh…. Daiki… -siguió repitiendo esas profundas estocadas. –Daiki… Mnh…

-¿Qué pasa, Taiga?

-Estas… Mnaah… Mnh… Ahh… muy dentro.

-¿Te gusta así? Te gusta que duela, ¿verdad? –me contraje al escucharlo hablar así.

-Ahhhh…. Sí.. Síí.. Mnh… -asentí con la cabeza a la vez que afirmaba. –Daiki… más… -en pocas estocadas más acabé corriendo juntamente con Aomine. –No puedo… más… -dije jadeando. Me levanté para ir al baño y asearme pero al sentir el punzante dolor que se focalizaba en donde antes había estado Aomine me giré para mirarlo mal.

-Has sido tú el que me lo ha pedido así… -sonrió al momento. –No te imaginaba tan…

-Calla, no quiero que acabes la frase.

Durante todo el desayuno los otros incluido Akashi estuvieron hablando de la pasada noche que tuvimos Aomine y yo.

-Se escuchaba des de nuestra preparatoria seguramentee ~ -comentó Kise hablando de mis gemidos.

-Oye, Kagami. ¿Aún no te has quedado sin voz? –me preguntó Midorima para joder.

-Kagami-kun, tengo que confesar que ni yo gimo tan fuerte. –aclaró Kuroko.

-Yo también quiero jugar con Kaga-chiiiiin. –propuso Murasakibara.

-Taiga, no sabía que te gustaba tan duro. –me giré de repente mirando sorprendido a Akashi con lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

-¿QUÉ? NO NO… -siguió mirándome. -¡NO! –me levanté y me fui a la habitación que compartíamos Aomine y yo a prepararme la mochila.

-¿Tanto te molesta? –vi a Aomine apoyándose en la puerta abierta con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No! Es sólo que… -miré hacia el suelo avergonzado. Se acercó y me levantó la barbilla para que le mirara.

-¿Sólo que qué? –me miró con cara compresiva.

-Me da… vergüenza que hablen… de esto. –me besó suavemente.

Cuando acabamos de preparar las mochilas y recogimos todo nos vino a buscar un todoterreno a petición de Kuroko y los demás. Un vez volvimos a los dormitorios nos aseamos y nos preparamos para ir a la agencia para hacer de modelo, de lo cual no estaba nada contento. La agencia resultaba ser una bastante famosa, pero debido a mis orígenes campechanos no tenía ni idea de cuál se trataba. Nos presentaron al que tenía que ser nuestro representante durante ese momento y al que haría las fotos. El chico nos dijo que preferían escoger ellos las parejas y nos pidió que nos pusiéramos uno después de otro creando una fila horizontal.

-Mmn… sois muy guapos… -comentó rascándose la barbilla.

-Gracias, ¿pero podríamos acabar esto ya? Además somos impares… -comenté con ganas de irme a casa.

-Tú debes de ser el nieto de Kagami. Eres bastante guapo… -me cogió de la barbilla examinándome pero le aparté con un manotazo.

-Taiga. Contrólate. –me regañó Akashi.

-Taiga, no gruñas tanto que esto es por tu culpa… -me miró mal Aomine provocándome.

-Vale, vale… vosotros dos iréis juntos. –lo miré para ver a lo que se refería. Cogió a Aomine y a mí y nos separó del resto. –Pasad por aquí que mi compañero os dirá lo que tenéis que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo con Ahomine?

-Sí. –y acabó mostrándome una sonrisa socarrona tal como lo hacía Aomine.

-Bienvenidos. –un chico que debía ser el cámara nos explicó todo lo que teníamos que hacer. Sólo teníamos que posar y me tranquilizó, ya que estaba demasiado desesperado.

-Taiga, relájate. –Aomine me cogió de la mano y me plantó un ligero beso que no vio nadie.

-Muy bien, Kagami-kun, por favor, estírate aquí. Y tú Aomine-kun encima, aquí. –nos iba colocando pero estaba súper nervioso.

-No, no, no… yo no puedo hacer eso. –estaba temblando. Nunca me habían gustado las cámaras y menos aún hacerme fotos.

A medida que iba avanzando la sesión fotográfica me tranquilicé más. El problema estaba en que tenía a Aomine delante, haciendo poses súper sexys, muy cerca.

-Mn… Aomine… estás muy cerca.

-Es como nos ha pedido que estemos, Taiga.

-¿Podéis juntaros un poco más? –tenerlo tan cerca definitivamente no era bueno y la sangre se estaba acumulando en otro lado.

-Mn, ¿podemos hacer un descanso? Necesito refrescarme. –el cámara accedió y fui al baño a tratar el mayor problema que tenía en estos momentos, pero alguien me detuvo.

-¿No pensarás encargarte de esto tú sólo, verdad? –me sonrió y me arrastró hasta el baño. Al momento en el que entramos me abalancé sobre él a besarlo salvajemente.

-Daiki… -empecé a besarle todo el cuello depositando ligeros besos.

-Taiga, no dejes marcas que tenemos que volver y no creo que sea adecuando que se vea eso. –estaba hablando de dejar marcas y tenía toda la razón. –No puedo follarte ahora, pero espera hasta que lleguemos en el dormitorio. –me sentó encima de él y trató ambas erecciones.

-Mnh… pero yo quiero... Daiki… yo quiero… -estaba provocándole y me encantaba. Empecé a masajear ambos miembros a la misma vez que él.

-Taiga… no me tientes… Mnh, que no tengo mucho auto-control…

-Pero yo quiero… -empecé a gemir a su oreja. –Daiki… por… favor… yo quiero el tuyo… Mnh… dentro de mi…

-Basta. Taiga. –cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Daiki… métemela ahora… -antes de que pudiera decir algo más me empotró contra la pared colocando su miembro en mi entrada.

-Ni te pienses que te voy a preparar. Tú lo has querido. –sentí un punzante dolor en donde él estaba adentrando su erección.

-Ahhh… duele… -cuando acabó de meterlo todo empecé a masajear mi pene hasta que me acostumbre al dolor. Esta vez me estaba costando más pero Aomine lo consiguió cuando rozó mi próstata. –Más~… Ahh~… Daikiiiii~…

-Qué lascivo, Taiga… ¿lo quieres más dentro? –afirmé al instante y cuando lo hizo tensé todos mis músculos soltando un orgasmo y corriéndome.

-Daiki, no te corras dentro…

-Recibido. –cuando estaba a punto de correrse sacó su miembro y se tocó para acabar.

-Es muy tarde, Aomine. Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa. –me miró mal.

-Otro día te dejo sin poder caminar, Princesa. –y le devolví la mirada.

Justo al instante después de abrir la puerta me encontré con un infante.

-Mami, necesito ir al baño. –miré todo el baño para ver si había muestra de alguna mujer pero el niño se agarró a mi pantalón. –Mami

-¿Qué pasa, Taiga? –Aomine se giró y me encontró con el niño. ¿Quién es? –me preguntó.

-Y yo que sé. Me llama "mami" –al escuchar lo última rio por lo bajo y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Necesitas ir al baño? Ven. –puse la mano para que me la pudiera coger. –Aomine, quédate fuera. –cuando acabó le preguntamos sobre sus parientes y nos dijo que no tenía.

-¿Pero entonces, cómo has llegado aquí? –pregunté tranquilamente.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada.

-Oi, ¿cuántos años tienes enano? –le preguntó Aomine con cara de querer respuestas en ya, pero en pequeño se espantó y acercó a mí pidiendo protección.

-¡Aomine! Relájate, ¿vale? Ya me encargo yo. –me miró mal pero a la vez comprensivamente.

-Tranquilo. –dije refiriéndome al pequeño. –No te haremos nada. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me miró con cara miedosa.

-Ci… Cinco años… -seguía mirando a Aomine asustado.

-¿Cinco años sólo? Ven. Vendrás con nosotros. –dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-¿Qué? No nos lo podemos quedar, Taiga. Tiene 5 años y seguramente sus padres lo estarán buscando. –comentó Aomine.

-Pues por eso mismo, Daiki. –me acerqué a él y le acaricié la mejilla sonriendo. –No podemos dejarlo aquí, es más seguro si nos lo llevamos. –y le besé en los labios.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y si deseáis cualquier cosa siempre podéis dejar reviews, etc.

Hasta otra! :3


End file.
